A Taste of Romance
by ThespianWaltz
Summary: A one-shot prompt collection in the style of Crystallicsky's Anthology of Love. It's also Chack because it's always a little more fun when evil wins. Warnings: male/male love, cursing, possible violence and death, adult implications, and stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

A Taste of Romance

**Pretty much a tribute to Crystallicsky's Anthology of Love. I wanted to practice my writing skills, and it's just too cool an idea not to try. **

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

1_. Tree_- "What do you mean you can't get down?" "I just can't, okay?" Chase rubbed a gloved hand over his face before asking, "How did you get up there in the first place?" "Well if you must know, I-" "Stop. I get a feeling I shouldn't know. Just stay there." With all the grace of one of his feline warriors, Chase scaled the tremendous oak tree before coming to rest just behind his pale lover on an upper bough. Looking out at the horizon, Chase paused before drawing Jack into his embrace. "Aren't we getting down?" "In a minute." Chase stated simply, nuzzling the younger man's neck until he relaxed against Chase's chest. As he did, the sun touched the horizon, and the sky seemed to catch fire, purple clouds contrasting against the deep reds and oranges. "I guess I can wait a minute."

2. _Pen_- Jack gave a sigh, and let his pen drop from his hand to clatter across the desk and onto the currently drying suicide note. He didn't want his parents blaming themselves when they found him. If he were truly evil he'd just overdose on the new bottle of aspirin already and leave them to their misery, but he couldn't. "I thought I'd find you here." A cool voice caused Jack to stop his train of thought and glance back in fear like a child stealing cookies. "I've been meaning to tell you something, and it seems I came just in time." The voice continued, its owner detaching from the room's shadows. "Chase! I was just…" "I know exactly what you intended to do." Jack let his gaze drop to his feet. Chase must think even lower of him than before, running away from his problems like a coward yet again. A hand lifted his watery red eyes to meet unusually passionate molten gold ones. "I only intended on telling you how I feel, but it seems I'll have to do more than that. I hope you don't intend on sleeping any time soon because I'm about to give you several reasons to keep living, Spicer."

3. _Streetlight_- Chase stepped into the orange artificial light to find himself graced with a chaste feather-light kiss on the lips. The one who had ambushed him then gave a small happy sound before skipping off to the next streetlight and, catching hold of the green metal pole, began spinning around it slowly, singing snippets of Italian songs under his breath. Chase loved taking Jack to dinner. It wasn't just because Jack had a rare appreciation for foreign delicacies, or the few hours Chase got to spend with his lover actually acting with some social tact, or even the less than innocent small talk they made in the language of whatever restaurant they happened to visit. Chase loved dinners with Jack because they'd always walk home, and true to form, Jack would always skip ahead to the next streetlight, wait for Chase, kiss him with all the skill and speed of a mischievous sprite, and then run off ahead again to wait. How had he survived all these centuries without his playful little mate?

4. _Monument_- "Chase, did you know that this land used to belong to a matriarchal society? This monument marks where they used to kill their sacred king. The priestesses would feast on his flesh and sprinkle his blood on the nearby fields to bring about fertility." Jack would have continued had he not been cut off by a pair of hot lips against his own. "Do you mind?" Jack asked with a blush once he was released. "Can I help it if I get this way whenever you display that hidden intellect of yours?" The offending overlord asked as he pulled Jack close to him and began to kiss his collarbone. "N-no, I suppose y-you can't." Jack said breathlessly. "But could we go back to your place? A sacrificial altar isn't the best place to make out." Chase smirked against Jack's alabaster skin, and in the next moment they were gone.

5. _Reporter_- "Sir?" Chase turned back from his view of the city through floor-to-ceiling windows. "Yes?" He asked, pressing a button on an intercom. "There's a young man from the local paper here to see you. I would normally turn him away, but I understand you have an interest in unusual things." The butler-like voice responded. "Unusual? Send him up." Chase said, releasing the button and turning once again to the view behind him. He ignored the door opening and closing. "H-hello, Mr. Young." The papers had sent a young man this time had they? Most papers sent temptress-like women to try and seduce information out of him, not stuttering young fillies still learning the art of their trade. "I…I was hoping to get an exclusive on your personal life. I'm really curious how a rich corporation-owner like you lives." "You mean you want to know if I'm just another snobby money-wasting airhead." Chase clarified, turning in his leather chair to face the intruder for the first time. The young man before him was not what he'd expected. Pale skin that seemed luminous under the harsh light and bright red hair contrasted to bring out the man's ruby eyes which were wide with the look of someone who'd just been slapped. "Forgive my rudeness." Chase said with a claming purr, trying to ease the startled reporter. "I've had a rough day. Now just how exclusive did you want our interview to be?" He asked with a smirk that was anything but innocent. His remark earned him a bright pink blush and a stuttered "Excuse me?!" Oh yes, this would be fun.

6. _Theatre_- "So long Xiaolin losers!" Jack taunted as he raced out of the marble-floored building. Before he could reach the main doors with Wu in hand, he was grabbed and dragged into a nearby broom closet. Before he could cry for help, familiar lips descended upon his, molding to his mouth and leaving his breathless. "Sometimes even I forget the genius under that ridiculous front you put up." Chase said, his breath ghosting over Jack's slightly bruised lips. "A wonderful show. Have you ever considered taking up theatre?" "Yeah, but I don't think I could stand all those snobby divas. Plus, people in showbiz have worse fashion sense than Kimiko." Chase's retort that no one can have worse fashion sense than Kimiko was cut off by a scorching kiss that made his earlier attack seem like that of a blushing schoolgirl.

7. _Pin_- Chase had worried when he smelled something in the kitchen, and almost had a heart attack when he found Jack with a large bowl and several open ingredient containers. "What exactly do you think you're doing?!" Chase snapped, picking Jack up and planting him on a stool. "Cooking." came the indignant reply. "You expect me to believe that someone who acts like a child and builds unstable robots as a pastime can cook without blowing something up? I don't think so." Chase said. He took an extra apron and tied it around his waist. Then he grabbed a nearby pair of chopsticks and pinned up his hair. He turned back to the bowl and began to measure out the correct amount of sugar for the recipe in the book when he was interrupted. "Hey, Chase." Said man flinched at the statement to come. He just knew Jack was going to make some asinine comment about his hair making him look like a girl. "I just thought you should know that that "sugar" you're pouring into the bowl is salt."

8. _Hotel-_ "What are you doing here, Jack?" Chase asked after teleporting into a rundown hotel room with nothing more than a queen-sized bed. "My parents are home for the weekend, and they don't know about the whole evil goth thing so I decided to rent a room for the weekend." "But why a seedy hotel like this? I know for a fact that you have better taste." "So you're not interested?" Jack asked, lifting his hands which held a pair of handcuffs and giving a playful wave. "Now I didn't say that."

9. _Blanket_- Jack loved the feeling of being held tight to his lover's chest, both of them wrapped in a soft warm blanket.

10. _Wedge_- "Thank you so much for taking me golfing, Chase." Jack smiled adoringly at his hero. "It was an unexpected pleasure. You may not be much on the green, but your drive power is impressive for one of your build. Now take your stroke." Jack gave a big grin before lining up his club and striking with all his force. The satisfying cries of a golf ball-sized super villain as he was knocked across the field met Jack and Chase's ears. "And thank you so much for inviting Hannibal, Chase." Jack added with a sadistic smirk that left Chase feeling slightly uncomfortable below. "Not a problem, Jack." Chase said, watching the boy's eyes light up at the use of his first name. "And to think you drove him all the way to the green with a wedge!"

_**Tree**_**- Leave it to Jack to get stuck in a tree.**

_**Pen**_**- Chase! Stop Spying on Jack! XD**

_**Streetlight**_**- No Comment**

_**Monument**_**- I learned about mythology and how almost all civilizations started with matriarchal societies. The queen would take a sacred king (who would go through challenges to receive the honor!) and would sacrifice him each year to bring fertility back to the land. **

_**Reporter**_**- No Comment**

_**Theatre**_**- No offense to Kimiko lovers. I just figure evil would have very little respect for good in general and go out of its way to pick on any faults the good guys have.**

_**Pin**_**- No comment**

_**Hotel**_**- No Comment**

_**Blanket**_**- I don't think this one needs explaining except for the fact that I'm sure Chase feels the same way.**

_**Wedge**_**- I wanted to use wedge in an interesting way so I looked up different meanings and found the description on golf. From what I understand wedges are for getting out of sand traps and rough patches, not for driving. Also, Hannibal golf balls always make funny noises when you hit them. Take your evil bean golfing today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

11. _Sculpture_- Chase gave a sigh of fulfillment as he set down his tools and gave his latest creation a final inspection. The sculpture of a young man stood before him, hand outstretched and the dawn of a smile on his lips. The ivory was almost transparent in some areas, giving the Greek-styled sculpture the appearance of a ghost. Cold stone eyes gazed almost longingly from the face Chase had carved. If only there were such a creature as this alive on the earth, he would not rest until the boy was his. Chase would settle for nothing less than the angelic being that stood there unmoving and yet so full of life.

12. _Menu_- Chase walked up to the table he'd been assigned for the night at the little restaurant, already wishing the night was over. He really hated work. "Do you know what you want?" He asked the customer who, except for his wild red hair, was hidden completely behind an overlarge menu. The menu dropped to reveal a young albino man with an impish grin. "Entschuldigung, aber ich verstehe dich nicht." The man replied coolly. 'You don't understand me, huh?' "Es tut mir Leid." Chase apologized calmly. "Was möchtest du essen?" He asked without batting an eyelash. The albino looked surprised for a moment at the waiter's grasp of German. Then his smirk grew. "Ich möchte dich." He said playfully.

13. _Poison_- "What will it take to convince you that I'm loyal?" "After all the times you've betrayed me? A great deal." "I was only trying to impress you!" Jack urged. "I'd do anything for you to make you happy. Hell, I'd drink poison for you!" Chase turned away defiantly. "Say all you want, Spicer. You're too afraid to ever back up your words." He heard a soft pop, and turned back to see the contents of a small red vial vanishing down the teen's throat. He caught Jack as his body went limp, and stared in disbelief at the pale form in his arms. "Jack? Jack, what were you thinking! You can't die! I believe you, dammit! Just don't die!" Bleary red eyes opened slowly and Jack's mouth moved, but Chase was too far away to hear. He leant down so Jack's soft breath brushed his ear. "You're supposed to clap your hands if you believe, _Peter_." Jack swiftly kissed the shocked overlord and then ran off with a manic grin, deeming it wise to escape before Chase throttled him for the stunt he'd just pulled.

14. _Skewer_- The pale as snow prince sat by his father's side, nobility of no real importance sitting to his left. He watched as knight after knight clashed lances and shields to try and win the tournament's prize. He watched as his personal knight, Sir Young, charged down the field, meeting his opponent with a thunderous clash that sent the opposing man flying. Jack was always afraid that the black armored knight's shield would shatter in a run; he feared a single colorful lance breaking past the green dragon coat of arms and skewering the earthly god through his heart, but Chase had assured his fair charge that so long as he held Jacks' favor—a small red handkerchief tucked away in his sleeve—no opponent could defeat him. Jack was inclined to agree as he watched match after undefeated match.

15. _Puppet_- Chase looked at the foreboding calendar and sighed. Halloween had come, and so would Jack's childish need to trick-or-treat. As surely as the sun rises, there was his voice from down the hall. "Hey, Chase! It's Halloween!" Chase braced himself for the worst. Please don't let him ask Chase to be part of a two-person horse costume. "I was thinking that it might be fun to host an All Hallows Eve costume party here. What do you think?" Pure shock stopped Chase from thinking anything. He'd been wrong! Soft feet padded into the room, and Chase turned to look at his mate. Jack was done up in the appearance of the Italian stock character, Pedrolino. He wore white clothes with colorful trim and his black eye-mark had been substituted for a painted tear. Faint black lines at his joints gave him the appearance of a puppet. "What do you think?" Jack asked, blushing faintly at the attention he was receiving. "You may have your party," Chase said, holding out a hand to stop Jack's sudden delighted bouncing, "So long as I may be your inamorato, dear little zanni."

16. _Volcano_- It surprised Jack how much his lover reminded him of a volcano. He would be calm and cool for so long that Jack would almost doubt whether Chase really cared for him, but then his fears would be silenced as Chase erupted into a passionate state that swept Jack off his feet. He'd be Chase's "sacrifice" any day.

17. _Himalayas_- Prince Adharan's priests had informed him that a monk from the Himalayas was coming to stop Egypt from awakening Anubis' dark army and taking over the continent, and that he must stop the man. So here he stood, blade at the ready several hundred yards before his elite armed guard and waiting for the mysterious stranger and threat to his country's manifest destiny. As he looked out into the distance which was becoming blurry with the beginnings of a sand storm—he would have to finish this quickly—the man came into view. He was dressed in strange garb that looked so uncomfortably warm it had Adharan squirming. Gold snaps held the green silk tight against the man's obviously toned body, and ebony hair swept up into intense gold eyes. Adharan found himself wondering if he could defeat this man when he himself had never been very strong. His skill was in speed and flexibility which was usually enough to defeat his opponents, but this man with his foreign beauty seemed to possess those skills as well. 'I might not be able to win this battle.' That thought ran through the minds of both men, although the Asian man's reasons were slightly different. As Jiao-long watched the pale figure clothed in linen and gold he found himself questioning whether he could raise a blade against the charming creature.

18. _Aerosol_- Chase had the horrid feeling that something more evil than Evil itself was coming. His fear was confirmed as he got a blast of aerosol freshener in the face, overloading his sensitive dragon nose and causing him to reel backwards out of his meditation position. Jack popped into existence as he tore away the shroud of shadows, shouting "Febreeze Ninja Sneak Attack!" "No more Youtube!" Chase snarled as he snatched the offending canister away.

19. _Rally_- "Can you believe our school actually made a badminton team? It's tennis for losers and wimps!" Wuya cackled in Chase's ear. He would have flinched, but it would upset his tennis teammate, and she was scary when she was upset. "Rally!" Chase looked up at the call to see Jack Spicer, outcast of the school, starting a match with another young man. Forced to wear the school gym uniform, Chase could now see the lean muscles playing under Jack's pale skin. Jack served to his opponent with a strike that would have set a tennis ball on fire, Chase reasoned, and as he watched Jack spike the birdie with his teeth grit and a fire in his eyes that left Chase intrigued, he began to wonder if the badminton team still had vacancies.

20. _Refugee_- Adharan sat silently by his lover's side as he waited patiently for the man to awaken. Jiao-long had easily defeated him when the sandstorm had cut them off from Adharan's men and forced them to seek shelter in a cave where they had come to know each other rather quickly. Jiao-long had gone back east to inform his people that he was forsaking his quest—the honorable thing to do he had assured his "pharaoh". He had returned half alive after being deemed a traitor and arrested. Another warrior had been sent in his place, but he had escaped and stopped the man at the cost of his health. Now he was a refugee with no where to turn. No where, that is, except to Adharan who had decided the instant the man left that there would always be a place in his heart for the warrior.

_**Sculpture**_**- Based on the Ancient Greek tale of King Pygmalion and the Statue Galatea. Look it up for a hint on the sequel.**

_**Menu**_**- I love German, but I don't get to practice enough, so here's a bit of culture for you all.**

**Entschuldigung, aber ich verstehe dich nicht.—Sorry, but I don't understand you.**

**Es tut mir Leid.—My fault or Sorry.**

**Was möchtest du essen?—What would you like to eat?**

**Ich möchte dich.—I would like you.**

_**Poison**_**- Peter Pan! XD**

_**Skewer**_**- favor means token of loyalty or gift. I had to look it up to be sure so I thought you'd like to know, too.**

_**Puppet**_**- Quoting Crystallicsky: Wikipedia is info-god! The puppet part is based off a favorite childhood book: The Jewel Heart by Barbara Helen Berger.**

_**Volcano**_**- No comment**

_**Himalayas**_**- Yeah, I had this little plot bunny long before I started reading chack one-shots. I might write out the whole story when I have a better plot up. Jiao-long means "looks like a dragon".**

_**Aerosol**_**- JACproductions on youtube is seriously funny.**

_**Rally**_**- No comment**

_**Refugee**_**- Follow-up of **_**Himalayas. **_**I can continue this if anyone is interested, but this is a good stopping point otherwise. **

**Tell me if anyone wants a follow-up for an entry (some already have sequels planned). I know I love it when I read a sequel to one of these. **


	3. Chapter 3

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

21. _Luggage_- Jack sat on his luggage by the side of the road waiting for his taxi. His parents had made some bad moves in the stock market so they'd had to sell their house in China. Jack would be moving to another vacation house likely to be in the most remote part of the world. As he considered the chateau in Albania or the hunting lodge in Greenland he noticed the sounds of heavy boots on the grass behind him. "It seems you need a place to stay, Spicer." Chase commented. "Are you trying to say something?" Jack asked with a bit of weariness. He had been up all night packing, and couldn't deal with evil mind games right now. "I'm not _trying_ to say anything. I'm offering you a room in my home for the time being. You're in no condition to be traveling." Chase was right. Jack looked like a wreck with his goggles around his neck, his red dye faded, and his jacket open and rumpled. "Why would you want me to stay with you? You couldn't possibly be offering because you like me." "Of course not. But I must admit that things would be quite boring without you."

22. _Patient_- It took a great deal of fortitude to stand Jack Spicer let alone get close to him and find that unique gem of a personality within, but you'd be surprised what fifteen hundred years can do for your patience.

23. _Belt_- Chase watched as the prone bodies of androids flew by on the conveyor belt, destined to be workers, housekeepers, and soldiers. His father would give him control of this facility one day, and he would then use the power of those androids to take over the country before anyone could react. For now all he could do was study the building process. He leaned up against a cloth hauling bin full of defect androids that had been pulled off the production line before they could be activated. In return for his sudden weight, Chase earned himself a swift kick in the side from something in the bin. Curious, Chase pulled himself up to look in on the half-built synthetic humanoids and their tangle of limbs. For a moment he saw nothing, but then a form shifted, breath passing between the pale pink lips of an otherwise buried body. What was someone doing in a defect bin? Chase hoisted himself up, and carefully began to lift away cold-as-metal bodies until he had unearthed the person. It was a young man a few years younger than himself. His skin was pale, and his chest barely lifted as he breathed. He was also naked, Chase realized with the palest of blushes. Then he noticed the man's lack of a navel—the mark of an android. He must've been scrapped because of his unusual coloring, but, Chase determined, if he could activate himself then he was no failure. 'My father _has_ been nagging me to get an android to help around the house and at school.' Chase thought with a smirk before lifting the android—Jack he decided—out of the bin, noting with slight pleasure the warmth of his little survivor.

24. _Video_- Chase let Jack curl up under his arm as another head went flying across the television screen and screams came from the stereo system. Why Jack chose to watch the video: Attack of the Angry Clown Zombies when he knew he would get this scared Chase just couldn't fathom, but he had the feeling it was because Jack loved the feeling of being safe in his lover's arms. Chase didn't mind because he secretly loved the feeling of protecting the frail creature that was undeniably his.

25. _Library_- Jack gave a small cry as Kimiko dragged him into the school library. "Jack, I need to talk to you." She said softly once they were hidden behind the bibliography shelf. "What'd I do? You're not kicking me off the badminton team, are you?" "No, of course not. You play great. It's about Chase." Jack blushed at the sudden thought of the tennis regular that had recently joined their team for no apparent reason. "What about him?" "I finally figured out why he joined." His captain said. "It's because of you, Jack. I caught him watching you yesterday." This made Jack's blush increase to where Kim could see it in the dim light. "W-why are you telling me?" Kim sighed. "Chase is a great player, but he's got a tough match coming up against Hannibal the Cannibal, the best racquet sports player this side of the country. I'm not asking you to sleep with the guy, but I think he'd appreciate you there at the game tomorrow to cheer him on." Jack was surprised. Usually Kimiko acted on emotion and instinct, and her short temper often blinded her, but she was really paying attention and was apparently a better leader than Jack gave her credit for. Jack gave her a nod, and then raced off before he was late to homeroom.

26. _Heart_- Chase had been doing slightly worse in showdowns recently. Oh, he still managed to win every one of them, but he noticed the extra effort he had to put into fighting. He now sat meditating on the matter, and came to a disturbing realization. He had to fight harder because his thoughts weren't on the fight. During a Wu hunt, Chase would constantly be keeping an eye on Spicer. How much longer could an average teenager with a below average immune system last in these showdowns? It was a miracle the child had survived thus far. He would worry about Jack without meaning to. He cared for Jack, he realized. He had been denying it because his heart had been broken one too many times, but it seemed this couldn't go on any longer. He had to deal with this problem. He had to speak with Jack and find out the boy's true intentions before he was hurt again.

27. _Stereo_- Jack's mother heard loud music coming from the basement. How her little Jackie had lasted so long without going deaf she wasn't sure. She had asked her son why he played the stereo so loud you couldn't even distinguish the lyrics, and his explanation was that he was working on his robots. It's easier to keep your hands steady while working if there's a steady sound rather than sudden clangs and hisses apparently. She had accepted it without a second thought. After all, her son was a genius. If she knew what or rather who her son was doing in the basement at the moment, she wouldn't have been as accepting.

28. _Kitchen_- Jack came out of the kitchen bearing a plate of heavenly-smelling chocolate chip cookies. He set them down before his grumpy lover who sat dejectedly at the dining table after being all but banished from the kitchen. "Now try them." Jack said. "No salt." he added with a teasing tone. Chase let his lip curl up in a slight snarl—the dragon equivalent of a conceding pout. He picked up a warm cookie before glancing back at Jack. "Aren't you having one?" he asked. "I will in a minute." Jack smiled. Chase took a bite and smiled as well. "They're wonderful. You really should tr-" Chase was cut off as Jack locked lips and invaded his mouth with a tongue. "You're right. It is good."

29. _Composer_- "Favorite food?" "Pomegranate," Chase answered as he and his unexpected date waited for their food. The boy he'd been serving had been bored and decided to speak to all the waiters in different tongues. Chase had been the fourth and apparently most handsome of the waiters who'd tried to serve him. After beating him at his own game, Jack had invited Chase to dinner and he'd clocked out immediately. Now they sat playing a form of Twenty Questions. "What's your favorite composer?" Chase asked. "Yanni. Favorite color?" "It's green, but as of late I'd have to say red is slowly growing on me." Chase said while giving Jack the same smirk he'd earlier received.

30. _Sign_- Chase stared at the sign: _No Peeking. That Means You Chase!_ The overlord shook his head at Jack's childishness. He understood that Jack wanted his present to be a surprise, but locking himself in his basement and putting up a shield so Chase couldn't teleport in if Jack got hurt was just stupid. Chase struck the door with a few precise fingers around the doorknob, easily unlocking the mechanism keeping him out. He cracked open the door carefully and peered down into the fire-lit room. Fire-lit? Chase's eyes quickly adjusted to find Jack in front of a furnace bent over a piece of metal he was pounding with a hammer. Since when had Jack known blacksmithing? Then Chase thought over the reinforced metal of the jackbots that had recently become much more durable. Jack was currently crafting the rough form of a sword. The weapon would no doubt be unbalanced and formless, but the fact that Jack was putting such effort into something just for Chase made the dragon warrior go against his better judgment and close the door again, leaving the evil genius to his work.

_**Luggage**_**- Pre-Chack, but getting there**

_**Patient**_**- No comment**

_**Belt**_**- Chase is the heir to a major corporation, and intends to take over the world unbeknownst to his father. **

_**Video**_**- I have the distinct feeling this is similar to one of Crystallicsky's, but I figure that's okay because there can never be enough chack fluff. **

_**Library**_**- This is payment to Kimiko lovers for bashing her in **_**Theatre**_**. I intend on being both mean and nice to all the characters. I'm not singling anyone out, so hopefully no one minds. Should there be a second follow-up? Sequel to **_**Rally **_**in the last chapter.**

_**Heart**_**- No comment**

_**Stereo**_**- I honestly have never written anything like that before. I've read worse, but never even so much as implied something like that so the experience is new. **

_**Kitchen**_**- Again, a first for me. Sequel to **_**Pin**_** in the first chapter.**

_**Composer**_**- I wonder how many of you are going to go to restaurants now and try that stunt. Also, Yanni is win. Look up the song **_**Within Attraction**_** from his Live at the Acropolis CD. Sequel to **_**Menu**_** from the last chapter.**

_**Sign**_**- Just a fun idea. It's kind of like those gifts you used to give your parent as a little kid. They were usually printer paper cards with crayon stick people or lopsided hearts cut from red construction paper, but as long as it was from you, they loved it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

31. _Caravan_- Jack waved to the Dodge Grand Caravan as the car full of badminton and tennis players pulled away to go park. He rushed into the stands, flashing his student ID when he had to, and managed to snatch a front row seat as Chase stepped out onto the court, tennis racquet in hand. The crowd cheered, Jack joining them. Then he noticed the intense look on Chase's face. He looked worried for once. "Chase!" Jack called, his voice surprisingly clear over the crowd. "I know you can do it!" Chase looked back, startled by the sudden voice. Then he locked eyes with the albino, and smiled. Jack felt his face going red as he watched the stress visibly melt away from Chase's form. Not sure how to end the sudden intimate moment, Jack simply continued to gaze at the tennis player until Chase gave a nod, his smile shifting to the smirk he often wore when playing, and turned to face his opponent. "Good luck." Jack whispered.

32. _Shipwreck_- Chase moaned and rolled over, attempting to spit out the salt still lingering in his mouth. With the rising sun came the vision of the shipwreck that had once been a magnificent vessel transporting the explorer and his men before the storm hit. Chase turned away from the skeletal remains of the once proud _Heylin_ to try and stand so that he might see where he was. His vision swam, forcing him down onto his hands and knees. Before he could collapse back onto the ground, hands gripped his shoulders firmly, anchoring him to the conscious world. His gaze traveled up deerskin leggings and a bare white chest to meet inquisitive red eyes. The strangely garbed man began to speak to him in a foreign tongue that he didn't understand, but the tone was soft and calm. He felt his arm slowly being lifted and wrapped around the younger man's neck. Then he was lifted to his feet, the world spinning harshly and making him almost black out. He was then slowly led from the shore and into the forest along a hidden path to a small wigwam where he was laid on a woven mat and spoken to in more calming tones that lulled him to sleep.

33. _Condensing_- The empty bowl dropped from Jack's hands as he screamed in agony, the pain blinding him and blocking out the vision of Hannibal Bean smiling evilly. Hot and cold ran through his veins and over his skin. His muscles tightened, twisted, and finally tore. He was ripped apart in an instant, individual atoms coming apart, his body subliming within the light that engulfed him. Just when Jack's mind was almost lost to the insanity of feeling everything and nothing at once, everything snapped back into place, his body and mind condensing back into a solid in an instant, and Jack fell unconscious to the grass. When he next awoke, it was to the feeling of warm arms replacing the cold of predawn dew against his exposed body. Jack forced his eyes to open and take in the face of his savior Chase Young who was looking down on him with a strange expression. When he spoke, the sound of his voice held a tone that was equally impossible to grasp. "You accepted Hannibal's offer." There was no questioning tone. Chase knew. Jack nodded anyways, the feeling of movement suddenly strange as if he had never used his muscles before. "Hannibal must have offered you the potion, hoping that your inner beast would be a terrifying creature with the strength to defeat me. When you were reborn the same as before, albeit without the dye and eye liner, he gave up on you and left you here." At this Jack noticed an angry spark in Chase's eye—his inner dragon. "So…I really am useless." Jack whispered coarsely. "No. No, Jack. It worked, I can promise you that. Your power is simply hidden for the time being. If it hadn't worked then you would be dead, but the potion reacts with your warrior's spirit rather than your strength, and you are the most determined person I have met in all my days. Now…" Chase lifted Jack into his arms and stood, "let us go home before you freeze to death." "Home?" Jack wondered, vaguely noticing that he was indeed shivering from the cold night air. "Yes, Jack; home." And with that Chase teleported to his evil lair with the newest Heylin warrior held safely to his chest.

34. _Symmetry_- Jack Spicer stumbled into his college art class five minutes late yet again, and just like always, his art teacher was seven minutes late so no one noticed. He sat down before the professor arrived, and set up his industrial-size sketch book on an old easel, flipping past the typical sketches of fruit and hands and past the doodles of dragons and diverse landscapes to a new sheet of paper. The teacher came skidding in, flip-flops giving him little purchase on the tile floor as he attempted to straighten his ever messy hair out while several volunteer models walked in. Jack chuckled at his wonderfully crazy and eclectic teacher, digging in his bag for the graphite pencils he'd just bought. A man came and sat in the model chair closest to Jack. As he bent over his bag, he noted the half-military half-haughty steps the man took. He sat up straight and got a good look at the young man for the first time. Giving his Chinese model a quick look over, Jack instantly went to work, pencils scraping softly on paper as he outlined the man's pose. Then he looked back and stared at man, focusing on the fine details of his appearance. His face was delicately cut, but strong and proud. Jack let his eyes follow the man's jaw, skim over the smooth lips, and rest on the gold eyes. His face was beautiful. Jack gave his head a small shake. He was just admiring the symmetry, Jack told himself, thinking of his own pasty skin and lanky form and knowing that he could never be with someone like that. He turned to his notepad, sketching out the face he had been studying. He drew upon the mental picture, trying to capture the man's godlike features right down to the molten eyes that he suddenly realized had been staring straight…at…him. Jack looked back up, startled, and found that the man had not taken his gaze from the artist, his eyes seeming to peer into Jacks' soul. Jack turned bright red and hid himself behind his paper, refusing to look again for the rest of class. He didn't need to. He had already memorized the man's every feature. He had already engraved him into his mind and his heart, and was now reprimanding himself for letting the man get so close without either of them ever even having said a word.

35. _Eye_- "Hey Chase." Chase cracked one eye open to look tiredly at his lover. "I hear NASA's planning an expedition to the sun. Do you find that as stupid as I do?" Chase answered by pulling his mate close to his chest while tucking the younger man's head under his chin, giving him a go-to-sleep growl, and falling back to sleep.

36. _Concealed_- Jack heard the soft sound of scraping, and ran into the museum's jewel exhibit, withdrawing the gun concealed under his guard jacket. His eyes quickly adjusted to the moonlight of the room, revealing a man in black bent over a case with a glass cutter. "Step away from there!" Jack shouted. The man looked up in surprise, almost cat-like gold eyes meeting his own. Jack hesitated, but quickly recovered, pointing his gun at the man's chest. "I said step away." He repeated clearly. "Don't worry." The man said in a deep velvety voice. "I won't hurt you or put up a fight." "What?" Was Jack's genius reply. "A thief's only as good as his skills and mine are apparently lacking." The man stepped closer but remained in the shadows. "Stay back!" Jack snapped, his heartbeat suddenly thundering in his ears. "Why?" The man took another step, his finger hooking in the black cloth covering the lower half of his face. "You don't intend to shoot me, do you?" Suddenly he was right in front of Jack. Jack's gun hand shook slightly as he fought with himself. He needed to pull the trigger his survival instincts told him, but at point blank he would kill the man, something he just couldn't do. His decision was made for him as the thief pulled down his mask, lips quirking up in a decidedly evil grin before they parted and knockout gas was suddenly blown into Jack's face. Chase watched as the pale security guard collapsed. "Sorry, but like I said: a thief is only as good as his skills. I was originally an assassin." He told the unconscious man before retrieving the sapphire he had been hired to get and disappearing into the night. Poor security system and cute security guards; he'd have to steal from there again.

37. _Abbey_- "Now hand over all your Wu before I have my Tank-bot blow your little abbey to smithereens!" Jack demanded from atop the shingled wall. "It is not an abbey, feeble-minded Jack Spicer! It is a temple!" Omi shouted indignantly. "Whatever. You guys still can't have sex." Jack retorted. "I have too had sex!" Raimundo shouted angrily. "Psh. Let me tell you something, Rai, if you haven't done it with a dragon then you don't know what sex is." Jack said with an evil knowing smirk as Rai turned redder than Kimiko's new volcano red hair dye.

38. _Rubber_- Chase flinched at the sudden pain. "I told you it hurt." Jack said with a mean grin before he ran off to go snap a few of Chase's cat warriors with his new and improved torture device, the Mega Rubber-steel Band.

39. _Owl_- An owl screeched over Jack's head as he walked down the darkened path, leaves crunching under his bare feet. A sudden chilly wind whipped by, easily freezing Jack through his black silk pajamas. Then came the howl, morphed and unnatural. Jack was suddenly racing down the path, knowing that something was after him, but unable to remember what. The shadows leapt up at him, trying to grab hold and drag him down. There was panting behind him. How had it gotten so close? Jack tripped, tumbling through the black leaves, and as the weight of whatever-it-was hit him, forcing a cry from his lips, Jack found himself swiftly drawn from his nightmare by a pair of arms. Jack awoke still screaming in Chase's arms. Knowing that he was safe, Jack broke down crying, coaxed by the gentle fingers combing through his hair. Chase hated not being able to protect Jack from the nightmares that seemed to constantly plague him. All he could do for his pale lover was hold him tight and let Jack know that he would always be there when he needed him.

40. _Classic_- Chase paused at the door to the "evil" basement. No eardrum-bursting gothic metal music? He opened the door and was rewarded with the lilting tones of Vivaldi's third movement of "Winter" from _Four Seasons_. Chase descended into the room which echoed with the dramatic sound of string instruments. "Classical music, Spicer?" Chase asked with an amused tone. Jack spun in his chair, horrified at finding Chase Young in the room while orchestra music was playing. He turned to change the tune to a song by the band Nightwish, but found his wrist suddenly caught up in the warm hand of his idol. "I would prefer dancing to this." Chase said, slowly coaxing the albino from his computer chair and drawing him close. Jack didn't understand what was happening, but this had suddenly become his favorite song.

_**Caravan**_**- Third part of **_**Rally**_**. Sequel to **_**Library**_**. I don't think I made it clear that Chase is part of both the badminton and tennis teams. **

_**Shipwreck**_**- Chase is an explorer whose ship was destroyed by a storm while sailing along the American Coast. Jack is a Delaware Lenape Indian, so if you're wondering what his clothes look like, now you can look it up.**

_**Condensing**_**- Jack could have any number of cool inner demons. I honestly don't know what it should be. Review and tell me what you want him to be, or give me a few ideas. They can be real animals or magical creatures. If you guys give me a cool enough suggestion, I just might draw it, and post a link here. ;) Also, I figure what Jack drank is similar to Chase's potion, but instead of using dragon and making the drinker dependent on it, Jack's potion merely acts as a magical catalyst, awakening the power already there.**

_**Symmetry**_**- No comment**

_**Eye**_**- How many of you guys have heard about this? It's a star, NASA people. You can't land on it! Even my little sister knows that, and she's not even in middle school yet! Besides, from what I understand they couldn't even manage landing on Mars correctly, so how do they intend on handling an expedition to an area trillions of degrees hot? I'm not saying it's not possible. I'm just saying we're not there yet. Also, inane questions in the middle of the night by a restless Jack Spicer are property of Crystallicsky. ;)**

_**Concealed**_**- No comment**

_**Abbey**_**- Wow, I never used to even think let alone write like this. Evil love is wonderfully corrupting, isn't it?**

_**Rubber**_**- Haha! You were expecting something bad weren't you? How many have seen those awesome metal rubber bands from Spy Kids? More specifically, how many have seen Carmen snap her brother with one? That thing has to hurt!**

_**Owl**_**- No comment**

_**Classic**_**- Yes, I have Vivaldi, and that happens to be one of the few good songs. It's kind of a dark, dramatic waltz. The movement is called Allegro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

41. _Dignity_- "I'm not sure this is the sort of place for a young noble to be…" "This is my father's business, isn't it?" Jack asked scathingly. "Well yes, but…" Jack simply continued walking down the cobbled road toward the slave district, ignoring his bodyguard. A new shipment had come in from the Far East; apparently the men had been captured in battle. Jack had taken to visiting the rundown part of town to remind himself of what he intended to fight against and destroy once he came of age. Finally he came to the building belonging to his father and entered without hesitation. He found himself walking down a dirt hall of sorts, the walls lined with cages holding slaves beaten and stripped of all dignity. He was sorely tempted to turn around and leave the sickening sight when he heard the sharp crack of leather up ahead. He came upon a room where a man crouched, chained by his wrists to the floor. A rather rotund man Jack recognized as an employee stood behind the dark Asian with a whip. "What exactly are you doing?" Jack asked with a cold tone he'd learned from his father that had the man instantly straight-backed and shivering. "I was breaking this new slave, young lord." "Breaking? For what reason?" "He was the leader of the men who fought and lost. He is a rebellious dog, and dangerous if I don't do so." The warrior turned his head sharply to glare at the plump man, his hair floating around his face like a lion's mane. He growled at the man as if in mockery of his insulting statement. "Foul beast!" The man raised his whip and brought it down harshly, noting in anger that the prisoner did not flinch. Suddenly he found the whip's end wrapped around the wrist of his lord's son who'd thrown out his arm to spare the new slave. Fear of being punished for striking the young noble coupled with the terror of the ruby eyes that now burned into his skull forced the man to relinquish his grasp on the tool. Jack let the whip fall to the ground before returning to the Asian warrior. The golden-eyed man pulled away at the sudden approach of an ivory hand, but looked up in surprise when the delicate fingers gently grasped his chin, not forcing his face up but rather coaxing it. "You understood him, I'm sure of it. That means you understand me as well. They are going to break your spirit and sell you off, but if you promise to curb your anger then I shall shelter you as my own. The choice is yours. Do you wish to come with me?" Jack was delighted by the new spark of fire in the man's eyes as he nodded.

42. _Mining_- "You're telling me you're behind the mineral mining and oil drilling in Alaska? That's just evil!" Jack gasped. "I know." Chase said with a cruel grin. "And the best part is that it's just a front for the mutant hybrid predators I'm breeding." "You really are the pinnacle of darkness." Jack stated before wrapping his arms around his overlord's neck. "I love it."

43. _Involved_- "Class President Chase!" Jack Spicer called as he sprinted down the crowded hall after the senior. Chase waited for the younger teenager to catch up. After a few seconds of panting, Jack looked Chase in the eyes. "I'd like to help again with the prom decorations today." The female treasurer and secretary both gaped at the outcast that so suddenly wanted to involve himself in school volunteer work. They would not have been as surprised if they had known that the other day Jack, who was doing community service for graffiti in the cafeteria, had ended up getting well acquainted with their beloved president in a storage closet the other day.

44. _Case_- Chase smiled as the lock on the reinforced glass case opened, giving him access to his latest target: the ruby twin of the gem he'd stolen last week. Without warning a weight knocked him hard to the ground. Chase was suddenly very glad that he'd decided to wear a mask tonight as the clay kitsune face took the impact of the fall. While he struggled to gather his wits Chase felt his arms being tugged back and metal cuffs clamped around his wrists. "Hello, Mr. Thief. I knew you'd be back soon." "How'd you figure that out?" Chase asked once the weight on his chest lessened, recognizing the voice of the security guard he'd gassed in his last escapade. "Unappreciated genius." Jack answered. "Now just sit tight while I call for back-up." He noticed the form under him tense. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The thief said before he bucked viciously, sending Jack flying backwards with tremendous force into a jewel case. Chase rolled to his back and brought his arms under his legs so the handcuffs were in front. Chase stood and surveyed the room, allowing himself a few moments to unlock the standard restraints. Once his hands were free Chase snatched the ruby he'd been sent to collect. Turning to leave, he laid eyes on the yet again unconscious guard. "I really should stop doing that to him." Chase mused. Jack awoke in the early hours of the morning to a splitting headache and a letter on his chest. Upon opening it, a gift card to a local coffee shop fell out. The note read: _I've never been caught off guard twice by the same man before. Buy yourself a drink on me. You deserve it. –"Mr. Thief"_ Jack was sorely tempted to throw the card across the room, but ended up shoving it in his pocket instead. He really did need a cup of coffee right now.

45. _Justifying_- "The Sonar Sumo? That's the most retarded Wu I've ever heard of." Jack said. Wuya smiled cruelly. "That's because you haven't "heard" it, Jack." "Huh?" "Sonar Sumo!" Wuya shouted, visible waves of sound bursting from the silver megaphone-shaped Wu and slamming into Jack sending him backwards into a wall where he crumpled to the ground like a broken doll. As Wuya laughed viciously at Jack, she felt an iron grip on her wrist that quickly tightened, forcing her to drop the Sonar Sumo. "Why did you do that?" Chase snarled. "Because he's a loser." Wuya stated as if that justified her actions. "He is a loser." Chase agreed. Wuya relaxed but then gave a sharp scream and withdrew her suddenly broken wrist to her chest. "However, he is my loser. If you harm my property again you will find yourself lacking more than just your powers." Chase stated with a cool and deadly tone before walking over and gathering Jack into his arms. "My hero." Jack muttered softly, his eyes cracking open. "I'm no hero, Spicer." Jack gave a small chuckle. "Even better."

46. _Typewriter_- Jack sat at his desk, his typewriter given not a moment to rest as he wrote out the article on Billionaire Chase Young's recent donation towards the protection of a rare species of reptile. Suddenly, the mail girl ran up and set a vase of roses on the desk just at the edge of Jacks' periphery, forcing him to stop and look. It was a dozen white roses and a single blood-red rose in the middle. Jack gave it a suspicious look before bending over to enjoy the bouquet's fragrance. "Why Jack!" The mousy girl exclaimed. "The flowers match you perfectly!" Jack cocked an eyebrow. The girl shyly pushed her glasses up. "I mean I've seen red and white roses before, but those ones match your skin and eyes exactly." Jack gave a surprised look. How could someone match the flowers so precisely without holding them up to Jack's very face? "There was a note, too. It just reads: _Thank You, C.Y._ Looks like you have an admirer." The girl said in a teasing voice. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack said softly as he stared at the thirteen roses. He had assumed he was merely another one-night stand for Chase, but even geniuses could be wrong sometimes.

47. _Load_- Chase gave a rumbling sigh as he thrashed about his cave. He had once loved attacking villages and plundering castles, but now such endeavors left the dragon empty. Despite that, he decided to try one more attack, feeling that maybe this time he would find what he unknowingly sought. Exiting the cave, Chase flared his mighty wings and took off, quickly finding a treasure-laden carriage on a nearby road. He dropped down quickly and then pulled out of the dive over the heads of the knightly guards, causing their horses to spook and throw their masters. Then he landed and grabbed the carriage, preparing to take off with the load, horses and all. A slight pain shocked the dragon, and looking down he found that he had dropped his guard long enough for a white haired page to draw a sword and plunge it into his tail. It was little more than a scratch, but Chase was angered that such a lowly creature might do him harm. He turned and prepared to breathe fire, watching in glee as supposedly brave knights fled down the road or took cover behind trees. But instead of letting the deadly flame loose upon the pathetic humans, Chase held his fire. Why did the boy refuse to run? He stood, feet spread apart and sword at the ready, prepared to face off against a creature he could not hope to defeat. Chase let his fire die. _Why do you not flee? Surely a cart of gold is nothing to lose your life over._ Chase spoke to the boy, startling him but not causing him to loosen his grip on the sword. "I fight because it is my duty. No matter the reason, a knight should never break his promise or betray those he claims to be loyal to." The boy proclaimed in a strong if wavering voice. Chase stared, awestruck, before coming to a decision. _Do you truly wish me to relinquish the treasure and the lives of these cowards?_ "Yes." The boy said without hesitation. _Then take their place and be mine._

48. _Smoke_- Jack sat on the cold floor bandaging his new master's tail. "Is that better?" _Much, thank you. Now what shall I do with you?_ Jack kept his head bent so the emerald creature could not see the terror in his face at these words. "I have agreed to take the place of my kingdom's treasure and my fellow knights. In all honesty you are entitled to do whatever you so wish." Jack answered. He hated to simply let the dragon kill him, but he had chosen to sacrifice himself and so he must do it with at least some semblance of pride. Chase could see the boy's face despite his attempts to hide it. He saw both the fear on the former page's face and the fire in his ruby eyes. _Very well then._ Chase gave a growl, smoke curling up on either side of his face from between his giant fangs. Jack kept his head bowed as the dragon drew himself up to full height, waiting for the end. _Then you shall be treated as if you were indeed what you have replaced: a treasure._ Jack looked up at this statement with surprise, his eyes growing wider as the green dragon shrank and morphed before his eyes into a man. "But first I shall mark you as my own so that no other may have my precious gem." The man said, taking the albino by the waist and drawing him close.

49. _Horse_- Chase walked out to the castle's training ground intent on practicing swordplay when he recognized his prince sitting on the fence by the stables in a borrowed page's uniform. "What are you doing out here, Your Highness? You know that too much sun may make you ill again." "Yes, I know that quite well, and I'm tired of being so helpless. I want you to train me, Sir Young." Chase looked the young man over. He had always admired his prince's determination. He would make a good king if he didn't get himself killed first. Maybe training was a good idea after all. "Very well, Your Highness. I shall train you, but only in the early morning and evening." "Agreed, and while you train me, you may simply call me Jack." Chase allowed himself a small smile at this. "All right then, Jack. Let us begin with riding horses." Jack hopped down from his perch to follow his personal knight and new tutor over to the horse corral.

50. _Taxi_- "What childish TV Show are you watching now, Spicer?" "Cash cab. People hop in and next thing they know they're on a game show answering trivia and winning money." "You couldn't pay me to watch such an idiotic show!" Ten minutes later found Jack and Chase sitting on the couch shouting answers at three clueless college students in a flashing taxi.

_**Dignity**_**- I was going to put this one in Ancient Greece, but there were too many rules including slaves not being allowed sexual relationships, and once you free them the slaves become like foreign citizens, and I don't know the restrictions on them, so, yeah. This one's in that amazing magical realm outside of time in which most slave fanfics exist. **

_**Mining**_**- That's right! Chase is saving the endangered wolf population up in Alaska! XD**

_**Involved**_**- Every time I read this one I get images of school-themed anime and Jack sounding like one of those cute bishie boys. X3**

_**Case**_**- Continuation of **_**Concealed **_**from Chapter 4. Oh, man, I just realized something bad, but I'm not going to point it out unless you really have to know.**

_**Justifying**_**- No comment**

_**Typewriter**_**- Continuation of **_**Reporter**_** from Chapter 1. Thirteen is apparently Jack's lucky number.**

_**Load**_**- No comment**

_**Smoke**_**- And they all lived happily ever after! Well, Chase and Jack did at least. The nearby villages? Not so much.**

_**Horse**_**- Nothing at all is insinuated. But we all know you're thinking it. **

_**Taxi**_**- Best game show ever! It's so cool, and the guy driving is really fun. **


	6. Chapter 6

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

51. _Shareholder_- "So what do you think of my new weapon?" Jack Spicer asked the table of men. "It is impressive, Mr. Spicer," One of the older shareholders commented. "but what of the costs?" Jack had known this was coming, and had steeled himself for the premature death of his experiment. "It will be expensive at first, but the guns, or rather lasers, need little energy and no ammunition. They will save your soldiers precious time, and save you money in the long run." There was the look. "I'm very sorry, but I'm not sure your project is in this company's best-" "It's called an investment. Ever heard of it?" The youngest shareholder interrupted. Jack recognized him as Chase Young, the business prodigy. Jack had done some calculations and found that if Chase continued as he had been then he would soon own the company. The balding man shouted indignantly, "Excuse me?!" "You're excused." The younger man said, giving his colleague no further thought and instead addressing the rest of the board. "You all seem to forget that much of this company was built on long-term investments. Besides, if we don't take this opportunity, I have little doubt that our genius here will offer his work to another company. I personally would hate to see him go." Jack felt his face warm as Chase Young smirked at him.

52. _Ammunition_- "Hey, Mr. Prez," Jack informally greeted Chase who had claimed control of the company a week ago in a brilliant and unexpected takeover. "Are you here to test out the new Energy Pulse Cannons?" Jack lifted one of the glowing yellow ammunition spheres off the work table and offered it to his boss. "Actually I had hoped to speak with you about your work ethic." The older man said cryptically. Jack's expression grew anxious. Was he being fired? Chase had always supported him before, but maybe something had changed. Jack knew for a fact that power had the tendency to corrupt. Chase watched Jack's face betray his thoughts, but remained stone-faced himself, revealing nothing of his own feelings. "Spicer, time and time again the company has requested you build new and improved weapons of warfare and mass destruction. You put everything you have into your work, straining your mind and pushing yourself to the limits. As for the results…" Jack felt himself grow cold, and took to looking at the cracked and scorched cement floor of the testing facility. "Your work goes above and beyond my expectations every time." Surprised red eyes flew up to meet his face, and Chase felt his lips quirk upwards ever so slightly as they tended to do when the young scientist was around. "I had hoped to reward your fine work by taking you to dinner this Saturday. Would you do me the honor?" Oh how he loved those eyes. The way they seemed to glow when Jack was at work on an invention and the way they sparkled with excitement during a presentation. But he definitely liked the way they looked right now the best: full of surprise, joy, and something else Chase had not known in a long time.

53. _Subway_- 'I always pictured Hell as being roomier.' Jack mused as he found himself crammed into the subway yet again, unable to breathe let alone reach the pole overhead to steady himself. The carriage gave a jolt as the train started, flinging Jack backwards into the lap of some poor guy that had been sitting and reading the paper. "S-sorry." Jack apologized over the surrounding noise. The man behind him gave a chuckle, the light breath ghosting over Jack's ear and making him blush. "No need to apologize. It's not often such interesting company lands in my lap, literally or figuratively." Jack found himself enchanted by the silky and sophisticated voice of his sudden companion. "I…I should probably get off of you, shouldn't I?" Jack pointed out with an uncomfortable laugh. "Again, no need." The man said politely. "Besides, it looks like you no longer have a place to stand." The man was right. Jack's small space had already been filled by bodies seeking breathing room. Jack still had half a mind to protest, but then the man shifted, letting him sit more comfortably, so Jack allowed himself to relax. He spent the rest of his ride to work chatting with the surprisingly intelligent man whose face he could not see, the whole time contemplating how such a dreary morning could turn so surprisingly wonderful.

54. _Puzzled_- Chase was puzzled by his lover's sullenness as of late, and would have questioned him about it soon enough if he hadn't been given the answer one night while he lay in bed with Jack curled up in his arms. "Why?" He heard Jack ask, the boy's breath tickling his chest. "Hmm?" Chase prompted his lover to speak. "Why me? You could have anyone you want. You should take a lovely woman who is serious, powerful, and clever. You deserve better." Chase considered becoming angry with the foolish creature in his arms, but knew that right now it was reassurance he needed. "I cannot deserve any better because there is no better." Chase silenced Jack's protest by holding him tighter. "Don't you see? Gender does not matter to me, and there will never again be a person as uniquely beautiful as you. If you were always serious I might never have known love because your enthusiasm and playfulness are what lit the small spark of light in my dark heart. I do not want you powerful either, for if you were strong then how could I protect you? And as for cleverness, you are far superior in intellect to any mortal I have known. You merely lack real world experience, and I have a secret to tell you, Little Snow Angel," Chase whispered the nickname in Jack's ear, delighting in the tiny suppressed giggles that vibrated against his chest so warmly. "We have eternity together for you to gain that experience."

55. _Condom_- "Why are we doing this?" Chase snapped as he stared from a distance at the group of sports jocks gathered around the lockers. They stepped away to reveal several used condoms hanging from a single locker's vent slats and lock. "Because we can." Hannibal the captain of the basketball team gave Chase a cruel grin. "Survival of the fittest, Chase. We're the strongest. We need no other reason to pick on the weak and sickly. Speaking of which, here comes the biggest loser of the lot." Hannibal herded them all down the hall a distance where they could watch. "Who exactly are you targeting?" Chase asked. He only got a wave of a hand to be quiet. Then he watched as a pale redhead in an old trench coat and eyeliner appeared. He reached out for his lock without looking, but snapped his hand back when he took in the sight of his locker. Then any questions he may have had were answered by raucous laughter down the hall. Chase watched as the teenager's head turned, and ruby eyes met his own. They were sad, tired, pained…and resigned. Chase didn't need anyone to explain to him how this boy had suffered. 'This is wrong.' Chase decided. 'I _will_ put an end to this.'

56. _Prime_- Chase sighed yet again as he stared at the quiescent android that lay on his bed in a pair of old black sleep pants. He wore no shirt so Chase could see his chest rise and fall gently and evenly. It had been a week since Chase had the android registered as his personal servant, and the android's code and given name were printed just above where his heart would be as an ID. It had only been a week and even though Jack was still dormant, Chase had found himself growing increasingly infatuated with the machine. He knew it was dangerous to let himself feel like this for an android, but there was really no helping it. Chase withdrew from his meditations at the sound of breaking glass. Before he could react, a man in form-fitting dark green robotic armor appeared in the doorway with a blade extending from his wrist and pointed at the young man's heart. An assassin. The blade-for-hire drew back his arm before Chase had time to completely process his situation, and then thrust his blade forward. Chase could only stare as the image of his attacker grew closer before it was suddenly replaced by the vision of a pale white back, metallic spikes protruding from different points on the lithe form but apparently causing no pain. "I am Android 1306. Prime Directive: Protect at all cost." Chase focused first on the boyish voice which held an almost angry tone to it—but that would be impossible since androids don't feel—and then on the panicked assassin whose arm was in the vice-like grip of one deceivingly slender hand. Chase continued to watch as his android squeezed until the arm snapped, extracting a scream from the man. Then his other hand was suddenly in the man's face. There was a blinding flash of light, and the man was on the ground dead, the blast of electricity effectively stopping his heart. Chase had not moved an inch since the assassin had entered, but now he stood to his full height and waited as the humanoid turned, his face blank to the point of naivety. "Are you all right, Master?" Chase looked the android up and down, taking in the ivory skin that suddenly seemed unnaturally full of life, the wicked metallic points meant for defense that were even now retracting without a trace, and the red eyes that, due to the constant shifting of gears adjusting to the light, seemed to sparkle. "Yes, I'm more than all right."

57. _Stumble_- Jack dropped his gaze to his feet, hoping against all odds that the jocks would just let him past. 'Why do I keep hoping? It's really stupid of me.' Jack thought as he felt a soccer player's foot make contact with his shin. Jack had learned how to take the kicks so he wouldn't bruise as badly, but the books in his arms threw him off, and he found himself stumbling headfirst into a rather muscular chest. 'Muscular? That can't be good.' Jack pushed away slightly from the other boy, looking up into the dazzling gold eyes of the school's track star. 'Oh crap, I'm in for it now.' Jack thought distantly. He flinched as the teenager bent, waiting to be pummeled for "bumping" a cool kid. After a few suspenseful seconds he opened his eyes to find that Chase Young had not stopped at him but kept going, now picking his sketchbooks and science texts up from the floor. "I hope you aren't hurt." Chase said in a debonair tone that had Jack instantly blushing like a school girl and the rest of the sports club standing dumbstruck with slack jaws. "Mind if I escort you to your next class?" "Uh…yeah-I mean no! I don't mind!" Jack stuttered, letting the older boy lead while he wondered if he had actually fallen and hit his head so hard he was hallucinating. "What was your name?" Chase suddenly asked. "Huh? Oh, it's Jack." the younger teenager said softly. "Well, Jack. I think it only fair to tell you that those other boys won't be bothering you much longer. Just keep fighting as you have been. You're stronger than they'll ever be." Chase suddenly turned to face Jack who drew up short, confused by the sudden halt. Chase gave a soft laugh that made Jack want to melt. "This _is_ your classroom, isn't it?" "Y-yeah." Jack said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He took the books Chase offered to him and went to enter his class. Chase turned to leave, and was granted a parting "Thank you" as he left.

58. _Fuel_- Jack had been heading up to bed when he found himself cornered on the stairwell landing where the steps turned. The cause of this new position was one very malignant looking Chase Young. "Ch-Chase? What're you doing here? It's like three in the morning!" "Why do you continue to pursue me?" Chase demanded, completely ignoring the goth's question. "Lousy time to be asking me questions like this. I'm half asleep, Chase." Jack snapped, too tired to humor his idol. "You will answer me." Chase said angrily. "Why should I tell you?" Jack snapped. He would normally have told Chase about how he looked up to him and all that other bull he usually spouted, but he couldn't muster up the energy to pretend his intentions were entirely innocent, and Chase's anger was fueling Jack's own pent up frustration. "Why should I tell you anything? It's not like you'll listen. I'm nothing but an insect to you, right? Why would my reasons matter to you?" Chase stared at the unusually passionate and consequently irate young man before him, considering how to answer. After a moment of silence punctuated by Jack's angry panting, Chase backed up a bit, letting the shadows cast by the stairwell chandelier work their magic and effectively hide his face. "It simply matters. I can't say why. Please, Jack." Chase asked. Jack could not remember a time when Chase had used his first name, nor a time when he had used the word "please" so sincerely. He knew this might be the end; that Chase might crush his heart with a single gesture of refusal, but there would never be another chance to tell Chase how he felt and if he let the opportunity escape him then he might very well die from the suppressed emotion. "It's because I love you." Jack answered, his voice raw with honesty and apprehension. When Chase did nothing Jack felt like he might break, his eyes already watering traitorously. But in the blink of an eye Jack found himself embraced by warm arms that did not hesitate to pull him close—to hold him lovingly.

59. _Parasite_- Wuya walked into Chase's throne room to find him on top of Jack on the floor, his fingers wrapped around the boy's throat. "How many times have I sent you away only for you to return, you parasite? I'm tired of it. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week." Chase hissed at the frightened albino. Suddenly his deadly gold eyes were on Wuya. "Sorry for interrupting your fun, Chase." Wuya spoke quickly, backing up. "Just try not to get too much blood on the carpet. It's dry-clean only, you know." She added with a malicious glance at the poor trapped genius, wishing she could watch Chase throttle him, but knowing he didn't like audiences, or rather witnesses. Once she was gone, Chase removed his delicately placed fingers from a porcelain throat devoid of bruises. "Parasite, Chase? That's kind of harsh." Jack informed the large weight on his hips. "Allow me to make up for it, my love." Chase replied as he placed feather-light kisses along the points where his fingers had been moments before and earning himself an equally soft moan. "Just so long as you follow through with that "threat" of yours." Jack informed. "Of course." Chase answered with a kiss to his lover's lips. "I'll make it so that you can't walk for _two_ weeks."

60. _Wine_- "I appreciate your hospitality, Lord Young." The albino man thanked his host who sat to his right at the head of the large table. "Think nothing of it. I have a great appreciation for the art of prose. I understand the need to research a story's setting quite well and have myself traveled to Transylvania in order to write a novel in its truest form." "Have you now? When was that?" the young man inquired. Chase admired the glint of shrewd intelligence in those blood red eyes that seemed so much brighter than the dark red wine the pale man was sipping. "Now Mr. Spicer, I believe you were supposed to be researching the town, not my personal past…unless I am the real reason you are here, young hunter." A smirk found its way onto the Chinese man's face as Jack's eyes widened in realization that his cover had been blown. He stood to defend himself against the assault that was sure to come, but instead found his knees buckling, the room fading to darkness before his head hit the carpet. Chase stared at the clever young vampire hunter who had managed to secure his entrance into the bloodsucker's den. "You might have stood a chance if you hadn't dropped your guard, little morsel." Chase mocked as he reached down and wiped a drop of drugged wine from the hunter's lips, his fingers lingering longer than he had meant for them to. 'No, I cant' allow myself to become infatuated with this one. He is far more dangerous than the others before him. I shall have to deal with him quickly, but for now…' Chase scooped his "guest" into his arms and carried him to a spare room.

_**Shareholder**_**- From what I understand, shareholders put in money and in return own part of a business. If a shareholder gets control of a majority of the company's assets, he can take it as his own. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

_**Ammunition**_**- Continuation of **_**Shareholder**_**. **

_**Subway**_**- Just to clarify, Jack is not in hell. I think it's New York City, though, so it's pretty close. (no offense, New Yorkers).**

_**Puzzled**_**- Some people give Chase a specific nickname he calls Jack all the time. I like to think Chase would constantly come up with new creative nicknames to call his lover. He's a very eloquent man, and I like to show that with his speech.**

_**Condom**_**- No offense, boys, but your pranks are gross. Yes, guys actually do this sort of crap. It tends to happen in college dorms and by my school band room. And can you believe my random word generator gave me this prompt? I was snort laughing a good couple minutes while I tried to finish my prompt list.**

_**Prime**_**- Sequel to **_**Belt **_**in chapter 3. Android 1306 was built for the purpose of protecting his master at all costs. He was meant to be a cross between home defense and battlefield technology. Since he wouldn't wake up they scrapped him, but apparently he just refused to wake up for anyone but his true master. Quiescent means dormant or in a state of sleep. Credit for Defense-mode Android Jack goes to Haikari.**

_**Stumble**_**- Continuation of **_**Condom**_**. **

_**Fuel**_**- Continuation of **_**Heart**_** from chapter 3. Did you really think I'd leave poor Chase hanging? I love sequels way too much to do that. And it appears Jack's only been pretending he's just a fan.**

_**Parasite**_**- Oh Wuya, if only you knew. XD**

_**Wine**_**- Who else thinks Chase would make a kick-butt vampire? I mean, come on! They're in China so an oriental vampire would probably suck life energy or something, but Chase traveled west long ago, so he's a traditional vampire. Just in case you were wondering.**

**All next week I'll be on vacation so no posts. I promise to write when I can, though, so I'll have updates for you right away when I get back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

61. _Ribcage_- Chase ran through the darkened streets of the city, his heart beating hard against his ribcage in a futile attempt to break free and race ahead of him while his thoughts lingered on the day's events. Before him the phantoms of banners and joyous crowds danced among the evening's shadows which marked the end of the Festival of Aphrodite. Although his steps did not falter, Chase found himself questioning if it had really happened…_"For years now I have been nothing but faithful, carving the images of you and your immortal family so that my people may know your beauty." Chase spoke as he stood before the love goddess's altar. "I will soon be king, but that is nothing to me now that I finally know love—a love that cannot be returned for I have found it in the angelic face of my dear Jack who is born of ivory. I beseech thee, Aphrodite," Chase looked into the eyes of the divine face he himself had carved for the goddess. "Give Jack life."_…It was difficult to breathe now, but Chase pushed on. He was certain his prayer had been heard. The image of flames leaping on Aphrodite's altar filled Chase with hope and spurred him on down the empty Grecian streets.

62. _Sarcasm_- Jack watched as his lover got up from the dining table and slowly came around behind his chair. He tensed and then relaxed when a familiar mouth found his ear and began to tease it. Jack let out a soft moan before asking, "Heading to bed, are we?" "No Jack, I'm going to Disneyland." A silky voice remarked. Jack spun around excitedly. "Cool! Let me get on some sun block and I'll join ya!" Chase's eyes narrowed. "I was being sarcastic. Of course I'm going to bed, and you have thirty seconds to be in my room before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you." Jack had been crestfallen at first, but now gave a small delighted cry and ran off down the hall, knowing full well that it took at least two minutes to reach the aforementioned chamber even at a sprint.

63. _Ink_- With nothing better to do, Chase found himself once again wandering the deep ocean trenches, his tail flicking lazily as he let the currents carry him. He soon caught the scent of prey and followed it to a section of dead coral where a merman sat dejectedly. Chase studied the young man whose skin was reminiscent of a fine pearl, noticing the vibrant red hair that the youth was constantly tucking behind his frail fin-like ear as well as the obsidian tail with its ruby stripes. His form appeared lean and tightly muscled; the younger merman was built for speed. Chase would have to use his wits to catch this one. Jack looked up when he felt the water in front of him shift. Before him was an older merman with a sea serpent tail. "What are you doing here?" The man asked in a pleasant tone. "Well, I'm kinda lost." Jack said with an embarrassed grin. "I was bored so I went for a swim, but now I don't know which direction the city is." Chase noticed a yellow and orange pendant hanging from the boy's neck. "You're a royal?" Jack heard the man's tone grow cold. "No! No, I…I work there." Jack lied. Chase knew he was lying. He could sense the boy's aura now that he was close, and recognized him as one of the king's many sons. He was tempted to kill the boy right then and there, but he knew it was the blood of the man who'd banished him that he longed for, not that of his son. The boy would be useful, however. "Come with me." Jack looked up as the older merman spun around in a blur of ink black hair and emerald scales. Jack had to put on a burst of speed to catch up. "Where are we going?" Jack asked nervously. "The city's too far off to reach by nightfall. You'll stay with me tonight." The dark stranger stated, and led the way as the waters grew dark and cold with the sun's setting.

64. _Heap_- Jack stared at the heap of scraps that had once been his robot army. Raimundo stepped around the mess he'd made and eyed the frightened genius. "Looks like you're all mine, Jack." Rai said casually while cracking his knuckles. An unexpected blow to the jaw sent the Dragon of the Wind tumbling in the dirt. "Actually, he's mine." Chase stated coldly. "Next time you try to touch something precious of mine, first consider the risk of losing something precious yourself, namely a certain part of your anatomy." Chase enjoyed both the Brazilian's face turning unnaturally pale and his lover's appreciative gaze.

65. _Upset_- Jack had learned a long time ago the limits of his lover's patience. Chase was actually surprisingly calm. He tolerated Jack's sometimes odd behavior and even indulged his strange whims at times. It was only when Jack questioned whether he deserved Chase's love that the everlord became upset. Even then he did not strike Jack, but instead silenced his fears with possessive embraces and whispered promises.

66. _Infamous_- Chase was awoken from a restless sleep by an angry cry that was quickly muffled. Reaching under his pillow, the Post Captain withdrew a small pistol inlaid with gold. Then, preparing himself for the worst, he threw open his door and rushed on deck. No less than a dozen sailors spun around with surprise evident on their face, the rest of the crew tied up and gagged or similarly subdued. Two large men moved to take him. "Disloyal mongrels!" Chase shouted at the group of mutineers, firing his pistol with deadly accuracy at one of the men and felling him. He then quickly unsheathed a dagger from his belt and charged the second man. The large crewman stood no chance, and soon the deck was stained red. Chase was a superb fighter, having earned his rank rather than gaining it through noble blood, but even he couldn't stand up against superior numbers, and soon found himself on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and two burly hands on each shoulder. "You will regret this mutiny. I am not a forgiving man." Chase snarled darkly, causing several traitors to flinch. He raked his eyes over the men, memorizing their faces and giving them a glimpse into golden eyes that were rumored to be that of a demon's. His attention was momentarily drawn to the red British pennant snapping in the night wind, and the darker red of another ship's mainsail behind it, unnoticed by the mutineers. "Ye may not be a forgiving man, but neither will ye be a breathing man much longer." The apparent leader of the traitors stepped forward and unsheathed an old saber. He held it poised above his head, and prepared to bring it down on his former captain's head when a shot rang out. Chase watched the man fall like a bag of sand to reveal his savior, a man in black garb and an old brown cloak that hid his face. The stranger's men came pouring on deck behind him from the dark pirate ship that had snuck up alongside the naval vessel. Chase looked to the ship's Jolly Roger for a hint as to the identity of the men: a white skull and twin blades flew on a background the same burgundy color as the sails. Under the skull's left eye was a streak reminiscent of a thorn or fang; it was the flag of the infamous Black Jack Spicer. Chase watched as the pirates, all bearing black tattoos of some form on their face, quickly dispatched the mutineers. As they cleared the deck of enemies, Chase watched the cloaked figure who'd saved him approach, wondering what his fate was to be now.

67. _Climbed_- Jack opened his eyes blearily, trying to find the source of light that had woken him. He looked to the balcony of the room and gave a soft gasp. Chase sensed the shifting of weight on the bed that informed him his mate had climbed out of bed with as much stealth as possible so as not to wake Chase, the very thing that alerted him, prompting him to sit up and escape the covers, coming up behind his love with a panther's stealth. "What are you doing over here, Jack?" The voice startled Jack, and he spun to find Chase behind him. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He was given no reply—a silent request to explain himself. "The moon," Jack stated with a small gesture to the luminescent orb outside the window. "It woke me up, and it was just so beautiful…" Jack's head dropped slightly. "It is lovely, isn't it?" Chase finally spoke, both men looking out the window at the full white disc overhead. "However, I find its earthly twin far more captivating." Chase added, cupping the side of Jack's face with one infinitely darker skinned hand and turning his face for a gentle kiss.

68. _Viewing_- Jack was painfully aware of the gaze on his backside, and almost regretted wearing the tight black jeans…almost. "Hey Chase," He called down to the student below him who was holding the ladder while he secured the banner for the dance that weekend. "When we're done here, want to go to a movie? We can hit an early viewing and then get something to eat afterward." He half expected a declination since the class president no doubt wanted to protect his social status. Running around with an outcast, let alone to a movie with another boy, would definitely threaten his popularity. "A wonderful idea, Spicer. If you would be so kind as to buy the tickets, then I'll certainly pay for the meal." "R-really?!" Jack wobbled dangerously on the top of the ladder, but regained his balance. "All right then!" He threw a smile to the senior below him, not knowing just how much the other teenager appreciated that tiny gesture.

69. _Paint_- Chase ran back through the empty college halls, trying to find the art room he had been in that morning. How could he have forgotten his backpack and not noticed it missing for a full day? Probably because he'd been thinking about that shy little mouse of an artist the whole time. He thought back yet again to those pink dusted cheeks and rosy lips, wondering for the hundredth time why the young man was drawing instead of modeling—ah, there was the door. Chase entered the room which was filled with the reds and oranges of the evening sun, almost missing the similarly red hair of someone painting at an easel in the corner. "Damn it! Leave it to me to actually decide to finish a piece, and not remember the color of the guy's shirt." There was a soft slap as the man smacked his own forehead. He got an amused chuckle in response to the action. He spun to stare at the foreign figure of the man he was currently trying to paint. "Would you like me to stay so you can finish your painting?" The man asked politely, letting his retrieved backpack slide to the ground under a window. Embarrassed at having been caught by the very person he was so passionately rendering on canvas, Jack nonetheless nodded and dragged his easel around so he could easily look at both the picture and the model, noticing with a dark blush that he had managed to copy the colors of the man's face perfectly.

70. _Runway_- "Pilot ND-12, you are off course. Correct your flight pattern immediately or you may not have enough fuel to land safely." Jack picked up instantly on the voice of the fellow officer manning a nearby computer when he heard Chase Young's pilot code spoken. He would never tell anyone, but he had fallen for the Chinese transfer pilot soon after he had arrived on the Aircraft Carrier. Jack looked away from the radar where he was monitoring the building storm—a task that was rather unnecessary since the storm was right on top of them and therefore easily viewed through the huge windows. The radio crackled before Chase responded. "My radar systems are down; I can't pinpoint your location or mine. I also hit some turbulence an hour ago, so my fuel levels are lower than you're estimating. I need a beacon or something right now or I'm going to have to force a sea landing and eject into stormy waters." The room came alive as officers scrambled to find a solution. "What should we do?" "What can we do? If he can't see the landing strip lights, then he's too far out to spot a beacon or flare." "If his radars are down we can't ping him or use radar triangulation to guide him either." "How much time does he have?" The voices barely registered in Jack's shocked mind. One of the greatest pilots in military history was going to die because of a bunch of incompetent officers and some faulty equipment. He couldn't let that happen. Jack was up and out of the room before anyone noticed, racing down to the ground level and out onto the stormy deck, heedless of the fact that he wore only a short-sleeved navy uniform shirt. He raced for the repair section, fighting to keep his footing on the slick tarmac. Soon enough he had found what he was looking for: a decommissioned F-4 Phantom he'd been working on that was now ready for flight unbeknownst to his superior officers. Jack climbed in without a second thought and started the computer systems, pulling on the yellow and orange goggles he'd fashioned for himself and buckling in while the jet's radars searched for the stray SR-71 Blackbird. When the green circle lit up with a loud ping, Jack revved the engines and pulled out onto the runway. "You are not cleared for flight! Turn off your engines!" A frantic voice shouted on the radio. Jack gave a snort and switched the channel over so he could make contact with Chase. "Pilot ND-12, this is…this is Pilot ND-13." Jack spoke into the radio. He had hoped to register the F-4 Phantom as the carrier's thirteenth scout and defense plane anyways. "Hold your position as best you can. I'm coming to lead you in."

_**Ribcage**_**- Sequel to **_**Sculpture**_** in Chapter 2. In the original story of Pygmalion and Galatea, he is a king who has sculpted the images of many gods and goddesses. One day he chooses to sculpt a mortal woman, and falls in love with her. During the Festival of Aphrodite he goes to the temple of the love goddess and begs her to give his statue life. The goddess hears him, and sends up three pillars of flame on her altar to show him that she has heard his plea. I won't tell you any more because it'll spoil the ending.**

_**Sarcasm**_**- I went to Disneyland! Also, Run Jack! Run!**

_**Ink**_**- I'm thinking of making this one full length. There's a depth to this story I can't really convey with prompts. However, if I write it, that will mean slower updates because I'll be doing both the prompts and the story. I honestly don't know what to do. Before I decide, I will write at least chapter 8 and 9 first since I took the prompts with me on vacation, and wrote a few for those two chapters. Then I need you guys to help me decide. Also, I sketched Mer-Chase on the plane. It'll be up on deviantART once I post this chapter there. I don't want to spoil it for readers over on dA. I'll post the link in my profile once I get it up, or you can click homepage on my profile to find my dA page. It'll definitely be up before chapter 8.**

_**Heap**_**- Chase likes to threaten people, doesn't he? First Wuya, now Rai.**

_**Upset**_**- No comment**

_**Infamous**_**- Chase **_**was**_** going to be the pirate, but then I thought about his personality versus Jack's. We have Mr. Evil-But-Noble, and then we have Mr. I'm-Different-And-Fcking-Proud-Of-It. Jack is so a pirate. Oh, and Post-Captain means Chase has served as captain for three years and survived as well as distinguishing himself while in service. Captain was not an actual rank in the seventeenth century navy, but Post Captain was. **

_**Climbed**_**- No comment**

_**Viewing**_**- Continuation of **_**Involved**_** from Chapter 5. **

_**Paint**_**- Continuation of **_**Symmetry**_** from Chapter 4. **

_**Runway**_**- I have absolutely no knowledge of military, naval, or air force workings. None of this terminology is correct. The only thing really accurate here are the two planes. The F-4 Phantom is both mine and my dad's favorite. I found it when my dad gave me his old aircraft recognition playing cards from his first years in the army. The SR-71 Blackbird I learned about down in California. The reconnaissance plane first flew in 1968, and is still the fastest aircraft in history. Look them both up. They look pwnsome. As for "ND"? Totally ripped off from the Nancy Drew CD-ROM on the desk next to me. XD**

**EDIT- the picture is now up. I had some free time, and managed to get up chapter 6, 7, and the picture today on deviantART. The link is in my profile. **


	8. Chapter 8

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

71. _Suppresses_- Jack woke with a start to find himself in a canopied four-poster bed with silk sheets the color of pure emerald. He sat there for a moment berating himself for letting Chase Young catch him so easily. He wasn't sure why he was still alive, but he wasn't about to waste the extra time he'd been given. He leapt from the bed, socks making hardly a sound on the old Oriental rug as he went to the door and tested it. Locked. "Who needs a door, anyway?" Jack reasoned quietly as he went to the window. He could easily make his way down from the balcony. That option was eliminated when Jack found the window locked as well. "Trying to escape, are we?" Jack spun to face his "host". "Lord Young." His voice was cold with wariness. His eyes closed for only a split second in a blink, but when they opened again Jack found Chase Young only inches away, his fingers wrapped firmly around the youth's upper arms. "You smell delicious." Chase stated darkly into one alabaster ear. Jack fought to suppress a scream as two fangs were dragged teasingly across his skin. His eyes flew open and his body went rigid as twin lips descended on the base of his neck. As the warm lips moved and molded to his skin, Jack felt himself go limp and moan. At the unexpected sound Chase suddenly remembered where he was. He drew away from the unmarred ivory neck he'd been caressing and released his grip, watching Jack crumple to the ground in a daze. Deciding to leave before he did something he regretted, Chase headed for the door. "Why?" rasped a voice behind him. "Why have I kept you alive?" Chase elaborated for his guest. He turned his head to give the flustered boy a fanged smirk. "Because I'm bored." And with that he was gone. Down the hall Chase pondered further on the question. He wasn't just bored; he was lonely. Of course, Chase felt no need to inform his new pet of this.

72. _Mathematically_- Chase pulled the unresisting form of his android closer, basking in the artificial warmth against his skin. "I'm positive of it now." Chase said softly into the smaller male's ear with a pleased tone. "You're different from the others. You're not a mindless robot; you're a person, Jack." "Is that good? Do you like me this way, Master?" "I wish you would call me Chase, and yes, I do like you the way you are. In fact I love you the way you are. I love you with all my heart." "That's not possible." The android said with a sad tone. "What do you mean?" Chase fixed Jack with a puzzled and demanding look. "It's mathematically impossible to love me with all your heart. You can't love just one thing completely. People love many things, and surely one of those other things is more precious to you than a mere android." Jack was pulled upright and held tightly to his owner's chest. "Listen to me now." Chase growled. "Math has nothing to do with love. Love is completely unpredictable. It happens when and where it chooses to. If I say I love you with all my heart, then I do and that's that." Chase finished with a snarl and tightened his grip possessively. He was slightly surprised when the form in his arms suddenly relaxed and pulled itself even closer. "I'm not sure if what you're saying is true…but I want to believe it is." Jack spoke hesitantly, a uniquely human action that drew a smile from Chase. "Then believe it." He whispered into the android's ear. "A-all right." came the quiet reply. The two stayed that way for a time, surrounded by darkness, silence, and each other's arms. Just before Chase fell back asleep, he caught the gentle whisper, "I love you, too…Chase."

73. _Publishing_- "This is so frustrating!" Jack flung his wrench at the work table, watching it dent the metal surface before flying off across the room in a series of clanging sounds. "Something wrong, Jack?" Chase came into the new workshop he'd constructed for his lover under his home. "I'm just tense I guess." "You need to do something to help you relax." Chase said enigmatically. "What you got in mind?" Jack asked, turning in his seat. "They just happen to have published a new Kama Sutra, and I'm not entirely convinced some of these positions are possible, but you've proven to be quite flexible. Would you care to help me investigate?" Chase asked with a casual wave of one hand which held a suspicious red and black book. The look in his lover's eye was more than enough answer.

74. _Compensate_- "I'm back!" Chase called into the brightly lit foyer of his lair. A blur of white and red hit him, and before he could compensate for the added weight, he was on the ground with a very happy Monkey King sprawled across him. "I missed you." Jack said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck while his bright red tail coiled around a leg. "I can see that." Chase groaned, trying to lift himself up which resulted in the newly reborn Heylin warrior sliding down to his lap with a giggle. Not only did it seem Jack had trouble controlling his changes to and from his bestial form, but said form had trouble controlling his emotions. "I really must find a conduit for you to control your powers until you're properly trained." Chase said while fingering the smaller Heylin's pointed ear, watching Jack's eyes flutter closed and a purring sound escape his throat. "But I suppose it can wait." He sighed without any remorse in his tone.

75. _Spout_- 'Hah, I got it.' Jack mentally cheered as he managed to work open the bolt on the window. He stepped out onto the moonlit balcony with a grin. He looked over the side of the railing to find that the building's pagoda-like structure formed a natural ladder. 'Remind me to thank whoever invented Chinese architecture.' Jack didn't dare speak a word aloud for fear of alerting Lord Young. He clambered down using the many jutting poles and sloped roofs that made up the Eastern palace's outer face, touching down lightly in the garden which was lit by fireflies and lanterns. A sound drew his attention to a pavilion overlooking a man-made pond lined with willows. When Jack was close enough he ducked behind a dragon fountain that spouted water from its mouth like fire into the basin below it. There he could see the vampire he'd been sent to kill. The man was playing an erhu, and the sad yet beautiful music entranced the young mortal. It spoke of the world leaving one behind as time went on, forgetting him as it slowly died around him and left him alone. Perhaps Jack's training had been wrong. This man did not seem to be a soulless monster. Perhaps there was a way to stop him without using holy water and wooden stakes; perhaps he could reawaken that lost shred of humanity he now saw in the vampire. Determined to finish his mission one way or another, Jack headed back the way he had come and climbed back to his room, reassured by the unnaturally beautiful music that he was doing the right thing.

76. _Whose_- "Yeah? Well you're just here because your rich mommy and daddy didn't want to deal with your whiny little ass, so don't talk to me about who deserves to be at this academy!" Chase wanted to outright applaud the albino teen who had told his "friend" off. He too had been accepted because of his family fortune, but he was one of the few who chose to study while here. It wasn't often a scholarship kid told off a rich kid, and oh how he loved it. He watched the academic storm off, fighting the urge to laugh cruelly at the flustered boy whose face had gone pale with shock and then red with outrage. "Who was that?" He asked amusedly. ""It's not funny!" the other boy snapped angrily. "That damn Spicer kid thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Once we're out of here he'll probably end up on _my_ payroll. He ought to show some respect." The boy huffed. Chase ignored the raving teen. Spicer, was it? Intriguing.

77. _Scrolls_- It was three in the morning, and Chase was more than annoyed with the foolish boy he'd claimed as his own. Jack had gone to the library after dinner, and had yet to come to bed. Chase walked briskly down the hall to the large double doors housing his vast collection of manuscripts. He cast his furious gaze about the room, but his expression softened when he found his mate. Jack was curled up in one overlarge armchair by the fire, scrolls splayed across his lap and books at his feet. A quick glance told Chase he had been researching the habits of dragons, and more importantly, what supposedly pleased them. Chase gave an amused sound before striding over and delicately extracting the young man from his nest of papers. Clutching the boy close, he carried him back to their chambers to sleep.

78. _Commercially_- "Yes, I got my package!" Jack ran to a nearby table to unwrap the paper parcel. "I wish you would stop ordering things from commercials." Chase groaned and turned away, trying not to think too hard about what ridiculous new piece of junk Jack had bought. "Are you sure? You may like what I got." Chase made a curious sound, but didn't turn around. He almost jumped when something cool was rubbed across the side of his neck. "Chill. It's just lotion." Jack stated. Then he blew on the spot, sending Chase's nerves into a frenzy at the lotion's unexpected reaction to Jack's breath. "Like it? It heats up when you blow on it." Jack said mischievously. Chase gave a frustrated and needy groan before whirling around and catching his love up in a passionate kiss. "Guess that's a yes." Jack stated breathlessly before Chase's lips silenced him.

79. _Generator_- Jack rubbed his neck, trying to relieve some tension while he attempted to solve the problem with his latest machine, whatever the problem was. Being a scholarship student, he was constantly pushed to create new things in order to secure his funding. If he could manage to build a working perpetual motion generator, he'd be set for the rest of his stay. However, something kept jamming. He had been up late for the past three nights trying to figure it out. It would be easier if he could focus on mechanics and not a certain rich boy's amused smirk as he chewed out the boy's friend. Jack shook his head again and leaned closer to the blueprint he was examining, trying in a last ditch effort to focus on something other than the color of molten gold.

80. _Rises_- Footsteps echoed down the empty halls. Somehow Chase had been harnessed with the task of doing the lights out check and making sure everyone was in bed. According to the list a boy by the name of Jack Spicer was unaccounted for, and Chase was certain it was the same Spicer from before. Light from a cracked classroom door drew his attention, and Chase went to investigate. He found the albino from earlier, only now he was slumped over a desk with his face pressed into a pile of blueprints and sketches. Chase stood there for a second, studying the face that was so much calmer now, all the frustration and tension released in the peace of sleep. His whole body shifted with the rise and fall of his breathing due to his position. "I suppose I'd better help Mr. Spicer back to his room before he forms a permanent hunch from sleeping like that." Chase murmured teasingly as he went to help the tired student back to the dorm section of the school.

_**Suppresses**_**- Continuation of **_**Wine**_** in chapter 6. A lot of people got interested in this one. This just proves my point that Chase would make a great vampire.**

_**Mathematically**_**- Continuation of **_**Belt **_**and **_**Prime**_** from chapters 3 and 6 respectively. I briefly considered the whole "math is simple when it comes to love. There's me and you. That's it." sort of line, but love doesn't always work that way, does it? Also, belief is one of those uniquely human traits as well, so that's kinda symbolic.**

_**Publishing**_**- Hopefully if you're reading this you have an idea what Kama Sutra is. If not, you probably shouldn't look it up. It's a book on the art of lovemaking complete with pictures. I don't want people looking it up, freaking out, and then running back to me and chewing me out. Also, that's an evil Kama Sutra book. That's why it's red and black. It's especially for villains. D**

_**Compensate**_**- Continuation of **_**Condensing**_** in Chapter 4. I chose Shadir's suggestion that Jack's true form be something like the Monkey King or Hindu monkey god. I might sketch it sometime. Basically he's got all those wonderful little demon features we all love: pointed ears, semi-catlike eyes, claws and fangs, and much better senses. He also got a monkey tail. I kept it red for aesthetics although I normally support "white-hair Jack". If you've ever seen **_**Saiyuki**_**, it's kind of like demon-Goku with a red Dragonball-Z monkey tail. My bet is half of you have no clue what I'm talking about, so I'll sketch it if I find the time. **

_**Spout**_**- Continuation of **_**Wine**_** and **_**Suppresses**_**. I thought about going all cliché and having Chase play violin, but then I looked up some Chinese instruments, and the erhu just sounded frickin' sweet so I went with that. Look up some videos on youtube. They sound beautiful.**

_**Whose**_**- No comment really**

_**Scrolls**_**- No comment**

_**Commercially**_**- Tribute to a great comedy that plays late at night while I'm typing this stuff: George Lopez. It's really funny, and this is a reference to one such episode where the wife lies and says she's pregnant. George gets all excited about it so she decides to try and actually get pregnant for him, but the thought of making out with his "pregnant" wife freaks him out so she uses all sorts of tricks to try and get him including the lotion. **

_**Generator**_**- Continuation of **_**Whose**_**. Lots of continuations, huh? I'm officially addicted to them. **

_**Rises**_**- Continuation of **_**Whose**_** and **_**Generator**_**. Poor Jack fell asleep at his desk. I'm expecting at least one "aww" from this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

81. _Jet_- Chase stepped out of the jet's cockpit to the chill of cold rain and the cheers of the deck crew. Listening to the greetings of ungrateful men and women who had done nothing but run around in circles when he needed help, Chase couldn't help but think of the mysterious pilot of the noncommissioned F-4 Phantom who had managed to find his black aircraft in the turbulent storm clouds and guide him back down to the aircraft carrier. Remembering the plane, he turned to go thank the man only to see an officer sneaking back inside the control tower while everyone focused on the Asian pilot. A flash of purple lightning revealed Chase's savior, and he couldn't help but smile as he recognized the red-dyed hair of the young man who had caught his eye a month ago. He would have to go and personally thank the young unsung hero later.

82. _Always_- "Chase?" Jack called as he stepped into the training room his lover was currently using. Chase had been practicing his kicks and punches in dragon form. Caught off guard in the middle of one such kick, Chase's strike caused the log he was practicing on to splinter rather than shatter like he'd hoped. Chase spun to face his mate, shifting back into his human form with suspicious speed. "Just as I thought." Despite the dim light of the candles decorating the walls Chase could see the disgruntled look on Jack's face. His mate continued to speak, "You don't like me seeing you in your dragon form, do you?" Chase's surprised and guilty expression was more than enough confirmation. "You big immortal crybaby! You honestly think I'd stop loving you because of your dragon form?" Jack stepped closer, his expression softening. "I love all of who you are. I always did, and that's not going to change any time soon. Change back and I'll prove it." Chase was hesitant, but did as his love requested. Jack watched as Chase shifted back into his reptile counterpart. He looked the immortal over, memorizing every feature before wrapping his arms around Chase's neck and nuzzling his cheek against the side of the long snout. Jack let his fingers dance over his dragon's bony spines while he planted gentle kisses along the creature's muzzle, releasing a pleased hum when two clawed hands gripped his waist and a thick tail curled around his ankles.

83. _Dedicating_- Chase grit his teeth and stared coldly at the cloaked figure approaching him, steeling himself for whatever his new fate might be. He certainly wasn't expecting the stranger to pull down his hood and reveal a ghostly white young man barely out of his teens with wild red hair like fire in the strong wind and eyes that burned a similar unnatural hue. A familiar black fang tattoo under the stranger's left eye caught Chase's attention. This was the notorious Black Jack Spicer?! "Well look what we have here boys!" Spicer's voice held a slight lilt common to the streets of British cities, but it was refined unlike the half-educated slang of a sailor. "Looks like you're in a bit of a bind, Captain." The pirate said, adding a teasing tone upon speaking Chase's title. Chase pulled his head back and dropped his calculating glare when the man dropped into a crouch to face him, the smell of hard lemon candies filling his senses. "To tell the truth, we're in a bit of a bind as well. Our ship's fairly battered from a privateer attack. Whether you like it or not, we're going to raid this ship and use it to fix our own vessel. You _do_ have the choice to come with us, though. Come peacefully and accept my orders, and I'll drop the lot of you off at the next port." Chase was thoroughly confused. "Why would you offer something like that? How do you know I won't go back on your offer? I have twenty men to your ten." "True, and that's exactly why I'm offering. In these times where privateers are being laid off and forced to become pirates it's hard to trust even one man with your life, but to find a captain so skilled that he has twenty dedicated sailors under his command is impressive indeed. I dare say it'd be an injustice to let Davy Jones get his hands on a fine specimen such as yourself." "What exactly does _that_ mean?" Chase demanded, but all he got in response was a toothy grin. Chase gave a sigh. "You've already taken the ship and have us all at your mercy, Captain Spicer. Now the safety of my crew is first priority so I accept your offer." "Wonderful. I think we'll get along just fine, Captain…" "Chase Young." he answered as a man with a green mohawk and a black web tattooed over one eye bent and cut his bindings. "Very well, Mr. Young. Let's get to work. I'd like to be out of here before that storm hits us," he pointed to an ominous dark spot on the horizon, "and I'm sure you have similar sentiments."

84. _Camera_- "We'll conclude our visit to the Ancient China exhibit with a glimpse of the Dark Warrior's Tomb. Won't that be exciting?" The nasally monotone voice of the tour guide made Jack want to punch him, but he restrained himself, instead examining the new burial artifacts that had been brought back from China. The cases were filled with wine vessels called _Hu_ kept in their original pairs and _Gui_—food vessels made of bronze. On the walls hung bronze knives and iron swords with lacquer-painted sheaths. A small army of stone statues depicting tigers, lions, and panthers stood sentinel in a side room; they were apparently meant to protect their lord in death. The tour guide led his group through a door between two 6-foot slabs of pure jade with carvings of men turning into dragons on them. "Here we have the tomb of the Dark Lord. The Chinese guide that led the expedition did not call it a tomb but a prison. The legend goes that the Dark Lord was once a brave warrior who turned evil. He became almighty, having both inhuman martial arts and the ability to turn into a dragon. His fellow warriors tried to stop him, but found that he was immortal. It was all they could do to trap him in the coils of the bronze dragon statue you see before you." Jack had to stand on his tiptoes to see over a hefty woman's feathery hat. A Chinese dragon stood on a raised stone platform, its scales gleaming dully in the fluorescent lighting. It was coiled like a snake crushing its prey and easily towered over the jade tablets back by the door. "It is said that if one speaks the Dark Lord's name then the magical seal will break, and the world will fall into darkness. Luckily for us, no one can read the ancient dialect let alone pronounce it so the warrior's name has been lost in time. Let's move on, shall we?" The man led his group back the way it had come, leaving Jack with an elderly couple and four boys. The old woman took a photo of the dragon before stowing her camera and walking off with her husband. The boys were busy shouting as many names as they could think of like the immature little brats they were in Jack's opinion. Jack walked over and gave a snort at some of the names. "You honestly think Hannibal Roy Bean is a super villain name? Please." "Then you try." a blonde snapped, his friends snickering. "All right." Jack looked the dragon over before locating an engraving in old Chinese. "That would be his name right there." Jack pointed. "Yeah…well…it's not like you can read it!" The boy stuck his tongue out at the goth. "Sure I can, and I'll gladly do it. The world could stand to benefit from some real evil in this high-on-its-own-fumes economy-run hell of an era." Jack turned from the boy who wore a strange look on his face and began to decipher the letters in his head. "I'm not sure but I think it says "Chase Young"." Jack's translation was confirmed as everything began to quake and the lights flickered out only to be replaced by a glowing gold light escaping a large crack that ran right down the middle of the bronze dragon. The boys ran while Jack just stood there in awe…that is, until the blast of the dragon shattering threw him up against the wall. It took a minute for the stars to clear from Jack's vision, but when they did, the sight was more than impressive: Standing there on the stone dais surrounded by shattered bits of bronze and haloed by the sparks of broken lamps stood a dark haired man with blazing eyes dressed in full battle armor. Jack studied the man and decided the closest comparison he could make would be Adonis and Ares combined with a hint of pure darkness. "Wow." was Jack's eloquent response.

85. _Powder_- Chase sat before the Indian village bonfire, allowing people to come up and inspect him, at times bringing their faces close to examine his gold eyes in the poor lighting. After everyone had settled down, warriors in cloaks of fur and feathers began to dance around the fire, their faces obscured by wooden animal masks. The albino youth he'd begun to name Jack (since he couldn't pronounce his Indian name without said Lenape bursting into laughter) came up and sat next to him. The chief came forward and threw a powder onto the fire, stunning Chase with green and purple hued flame. The dancers became still and the crowd fell silent, but this did not register in Chase's mind as Jack turned to him and offered his hand. Chase felt himself drowning in those fire-lit rubies but managed to place his hand in the young man's despite his stupor. He became confused when Jack removed his hand, reaching both hands back behind his head and pulling off one of two necklaces Chase had somehow missed. They were matching bone carvings of wolves. Chase bent his head so Jack could easily place the charm around his neck. When it was done Chase was dragged to his feet and into the midst of a sudden dance with a delighted Jack and the rest of the celebrating tribe. It would not be until later that he learned he had just been married to Jack and accepted into the Wolf Clan.

86. _Ark_- Although Jack was admittedly not very evil, Chase was constantly reminded that his love thoroughly enjoyed it. This was one of those moments, Chase decided as he watched Jack laugh cruelly at Nazis being slaughtered by vengeful spirits flying out of a golden ark on TV.

87. _Wages_- Jack leaned on the bakery counter, propping his head up with the heels of his hands while he listened to 3 Doors Down on his ipod and pondered on the reason he was working a minimum wage job when he could be out doing something, no, anything better. He looked up when the bell over the door rang and found himself staring at Chase Young. "So this is what you're doing when you aren't out tagging school property." the class president teased. Jack pulled out his ear buds while answering, "Actually, the local mafia meets in the back and I'm a member. I'm just working here to throw off the cops." "Ah, I see. Does the mafia have lemon poppy seed muffins?" "We sure do, and you can have your choice of tea with it on the house." "My, organized crime is sounding rather nice. I just might have to join. And green tea is fine for now." Chase said as he handed over three dollars and received his muffin and a Styrofoam cup with a white plastic lid. He sat down at a window seat and began eating his muffin. In the middle of a bite he happened to look down and caught a glimpse of his napkin. He quirked an eyebrow, pulling his breakfast from his lips as he read the phone number, and smiled.

88. _Nail_- Chase pounded in the last nail and gave the railing a test shove, nodding his head in approval when it refused to budge. He stood and looked up through the light drizzle of rain that signaled the coming of the torrential storm. Up in the rigging a spot of red marked Jack Spicer's movement along the mast's yard as he finished repairs on the mainsail. "Captain! Are you done yet?" Chase called up as he neared the mast. "I am. I'm trying to get a good look at the storm so I can estimate its speed and unfurl the sails accordingly. I can't have them ripping again." Chase cast his gaze over the dark red sails patched with bits of white from his ship-turned-derelict. "You need to get down before the winds become too strong, Captain." Chase called. He watched Jack put an old brass telescope back into the bag at his waist before grabbing a rope and sliding down—a task made easier by the fingerless leather gloves he often wore. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Young," Jack spoke as he landed on the deck and patted dirt from his breeches, "however, it would seem you're the one in danger." Chase was about to question the statement when the pirate grabbed his shirt front and pulled him hard, saving him from having his head knocked clean off his shoulders by a large plank hefted by a burly pirate. Instead he ended up pinning the young captain to the mast, his hands on either side of the pale face which seemed so much more delicate beside his large calloused hands. Chase stared at the man in his arms confusedly before Jack chuckled and leaned over to speak softly in his ear. "I must say I like this position far better than my previous one in the rigging. View's infinitely better as well." "Be that as it may," Chase hastily pushed himself off the albino, "we have a storm to outrun." "Quite right. I'll just go help the boys with the anchor." Jack strode off, smirking to himself at the thought of the blush he had undoubtedly caused the poor naval officer.

89. _Per_- A fund-raiser carnival. Jack officially hated this stupid school, but he knew that he needed the school's funding to make his inventions and the library had the most up-to-date and in-depth information in the country. Still, didn't the school get enough money? Why did they have to have this stupid fair? Jack looked at his watch and signaled a fellow science club member to take over the Ferris wheel's controls. Jack gave it one last uncaring glance and grinned at the red and black-flame car he had painted while the club was building the observation wheel. Then he walked off, checking out the different booths students had set up before getting in a line full of girls as well as a few guys he knew. Imagine his surprise when he got to the front and found Chase Young in charge of a kissing booth. "Hey, it's great I caught you. I wanted to thank you for helping me to my room the other week." Chase nodded in acknowledgement before giving him an expectant look. "Oh, right. Kissing booth." Jack fished out a dollar while blushing. "So is it a one per person sort of deal?" "Generally." Chase said as he took the bill and put it in a tan metal box. "Although, if you kiss as good as you look I might just have to make an exception." Jack blushed slightly darker before giving Chase a devious grin. "Then pucker up and brace yourself because I'm about to blow your mind." Jack declared as he grabbed the boy's tie and leaned over the counter for a smoldering kiss.

90. _Protocol_- Jack attempted to find some space in the cramped elevator of the office building. It may have been his first day at his new job, but Jack was pretty damn sure that extensive pat-down by the Asian security guard at the front desk was anything but protocol. As the doors slid shut on Jack, his own reflection staring back in the bronzed mirror, Jack decided he'd have to return the "favor".

_**Jet**_**- Sequel to **_**Runway**_** in Chapter 7. I have seen purple lightning. It was the fourth of July and we were watching fireworks downtown. The whole time the sky was filled with clouds and purple lightning streaked along them overhead. **

_**Always**_**- We all know Jack loves Chase's dragon form, but does he know?**

_**Dedicating**_**- Sequel to **_**Infamous**_** in Chapter 7. Jack's a cheeky blighter isn't he? Privateers were pretty much pirates who allied themselves with a country. This meant they got benefits and protection. The golden age of pirates began because countries made peace and laid off many of their extra forces including privateers who had no choice but to resort to pirating.**

_**Camera**_**- Boys, tell them not to do something and guess what they do? This one was fun. I looked up a museum's interactive website on Ancient Chinese tombs. **_**Hu **_**were wine vessels used to offer drinks to the dead in a ritual to honor ancestors. They were kept in pairs. **_**Gui**_** were lidded food vessels used for a similar purpose. I doubt there's two 6-foot slabs of pure jade anywhere in the world, but Chase deserved a bit of luxury for his tomb. Also, I have a similar opinion to Jack. Roy sounds like a cross between a serial killer and a circus ring leader. Hopefully I'm not the only one with a basic knowledge of greek mythology characters (there really was nothing else to read about those three years in Germany as a kid).**

_**Powder**_**- Sequel to Chapter 4 **_**Shipwreck**_**. A bit more history. Apparently the Lenape didn't have a marriage ceremony so I got to use artistic liberty. They do make it a rule to carry names through the wife so Chase is now part of Jack's clan. There are three main clans, but I couldn't bear to put them in the turkey or turtle clan so they got the wolves.**

_**Ark**_**- Indiana Jones reference! According to my dad the first and third movies are the only ones worth watching (this was his opinion before we went and watched the newest one, though. He seemed pretty happy with that one too.)**

_**Wages**_**- Continuation of **_**Involved**_** and **_**Viewing**_** from chapter 4 and 7. And fyi Jack is listening to "It's Not My Time". This is also a shout out to Foxyperv because she loves school-related drabbles and specifically asked for more of this series. **

_**Nail**_**- It's official. Pirate Jack's a flirt. In case anyone's wondering, Jack is captain and hasn't had to deal with mutinies because he's clever and loyal. His men trust him to protect their lives and know that he's clever enough to beat any opponent. Just in case anyone was like "Jack's too uke to be in charge of a bunch of pirates". I went and looked up some ship anatomy so no one would kick me for being politically incorrect. The yard is the horizontal part on the mast, and is used with square sail rigging. Continuation of **_**Infamous **_**and**_** Dedicating**_**.**

_**Per**_**- Continuation of the **_**Whose**_** series. **

_**Protocol**_**- Naughty Chase!**

**Man, writing **_**He Who Brings Back the Distant One**_** (HWB) really helped my writing block. I really appreciate all the positive feedback, too. I want you guys to know how important it is to me. I've learned a bit about what people look for and what they like in my writing so I've been able to improve a great deal. That's really important because I'm going into college and studying for an English major. So a special thank you to all my readers and especially to reviewers.**

**One last note. I myself am sometimes way too lazy for my own good, and I refuse to go to the trouble of logging on just to review. I'm sorry. For people who sympathize, I have enabled anonymous reviewing. Please be nice with it, and have a great week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

91. _Locally_- Chase had just been sitting in a one-hour meeting that had managed to last three hours, and he couldn't wait to sit down in his office and relax. To Chase's disappointment and pleasure, that was not to be as a white hand shot out from inside the room when the door opened and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, dragging him into the room. The door was slammed shut as Jack threw all of his weight into Chase, forcing him back against the door while kissing him passionately. "Someone missed me." Chase managed to say as he was released for air. He forced Jack back a bit so he could breathe a bit deeper. "I've been waiting here for you." the reporter stated as the two caressed each other. Chase cupped the side of Jack's face and kissed his forehead tenderly. "You were waiting for three hours?" "Actually," Jack suddenly spun them around and forced Chase back until he hit the edge of the desk, following the attack up with another breath-stealing kiss. "I gave up waiting after two hours and went to spy on the meeting. You need better doors if you want some proper privacy." "My, aren't you inquisitive?" Chase teased as they started making out again. "Possessive, too." Jack declared as he boldly reached into Chase's pocket. The business man made a surprised face, thrown off by his lover's actions. Suddenly Jack pulled out the piece of paper he had been searching for. He regarded the scribbled digits a moment before locking eyes with Chase. "If that Board of Directors whore tries another stunt like she did today," Chase flinched in disgust and guilt at the thought of the woman who had felt him up and then slipped the paper in his pocket. "Hell, if she even comes within three feet of you, she's going to find a lovely little exposé about her last visit to Vegas in the local paper." Chase smirked at the young man who so resembled an angry territorial lion at the moment. "Now that I no longer have anything to fear," Chase said, earning a pleased smile from his lover, "where were we?" "Right about here." Jack said as he leaned in for a kiss, one hand sliding up under Chase's shirt while the other gracefully fed the scrap of paper with the phone number to the shredder.

92. _Civilian_- Cigarette smoke and Michael Bublé music filled the military base bar, giving it just the right atmosphere. "Who's the little mouse behind the bar?" "Who?" The soldier's friend followed his gaze. "Oh, that's Jack." "Jack, huh?" The man made an interested sound. "Don't even think about it! There's just one rule here and that's "The albino civilian is off limits"." "Why?" the man asked a bit angrily. "Because he's mine." answered a cool voice behind him. The man spun around and turned pale at the sight of his commanding officer, Chase Young. "Y-yes sir!" the man stammered. Chase gave him one last icy glance before walking over to the bar. Reaching across the polished wood he spun Jack around and kissed the surprised bartender who gave a loud pleased sound in his throat. "Asserting your claim again?" Jack teased, having had this happen more than once before when a soldier looked the wrong way at him. "I don't like to share." Chase stated simply as he planted little kisses on Jack's lips. "Fine by me."

93. _Ritual_- Because of his appearance they had persecuted him and called him a witch. Well if that's what they wanted then that's what they'd get. Jack planned on teaching all those ignorant villagers who had hurt him over the years a painful lesson. Forced to live secluded in the town library where people wouldn't bother him, Jack had managed to find an old black leather book written in suspicious red ink. In it was a ritual to free a mighty demon sealed beneath the town's own church. They had accused Jack of being a monster, but they would soon learn what a true monster was.

94. _Salt_- Standing on a hill by an old windmill Jack pulled his black cloak tighter around himself to ward off the autumn air and watched as half the village burned to the ground, the church a beacon of light among the tiny candles of houses. He watched his breath mist in the night air which was frighteningly devoid of stars or the light of the moon, and let the heat radiating from the massive fires warm his battered spirit. Then he reached into his bag and withdrew a handful of salt. He tossed it over his left shoulder and was instantly greeted with the feeling of another body's warmth where the salt had landed. "Why have you summoned me away? Are you not pleased with my work?" The demon asked. "No, you're doing a wonderful job. I appreciate it. I just think it would be more gratifying to let the villagers regroup and attempt to defend themselves—a useless effort I'm sure after seeing you rip the giant oak doors off the church like pages from a book—all the while lamenting their situation and regretting. I want them to wallow in pain and misery. Let them know that they are doomed no matter what before we strike again and finish them off. Besides," Jack turned and let his hands roam up the demon man's strong chest before wrapping around his neck and entangling themselves in his hair. "I feel you deserve a reward for doing so well tonight." The man gave him a dark fanged smile as his arms wrapped around the albino's waist. "You're very easy to please." The man said as he pulled the young "witch" close and teleported them to a more comfortable setting.

95. _Expecting_- When Chase had been reawakened he was all set to rend the foolish mortal who'd summoned him apart and then bring on an age of eternal darkness. He certainly hadn't been expecting the fallen angel of a man he now held gently to his chest as they rested. To find such a beautiful creature that wanted destruction as much as he did—well it just goes to show that in real life evil tends to have all the luck.

96. _Literal_- _"Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to battle an undefeatable army. I just want to make you dinner. If you still hate me after that and want nothing to do with me then so be it. Just give me a chance!" "When pigs fly, Spicer." was Chase's cool retort._ Chase hadn't meant it literally, but he was now forced to realize his mistake as said swine zipped through the air in his throne room like Superman. He had forgotten that Spicer never seemed to understand that he was pushing the boy away. The young genius hadn't taken Chase's words as an insult but rather as a challenge, and now Chase was forced to honor his word. He had a feeling it would be a long night.

97. _Colon_- "Well Spicer, I'm pleasantly surprised. I have never ventured beyond your lab. I didn't know your house looked like this." He studied the modern Chinese-American architecture of the large house with interest. "Thanks Chase. The dining room is this way." They walked down the hall, portraits of family members lining the walls. One in particular caught Chase's attention. "Who is this?" He pointed to a painting of a blond knight in black armor. "That's my ancestor Sir Mallory the Black Knight. He was a ruthless warrior born to fight on the battlefield whose entire purpose in life was to travel to different countries and cause as much chaos and turmoil as possible. He's my hero." "Really?" Chase made an interested sound and tried to ignore the strange feeling he got at hearing Spicer praise another. "What happened to him?" "Oh, he died of toxic megacolon. Go figure." Chase allowed himself a small sickened yet pleased look at the portrait before following Jack down the hall to the dining room.

98. _Idiom_- "Come on Chase, stop blowing apart hairs and just try it." Jack gestured to Chase's soup bowl which was being carefully inspected with a small silver spoon. "Just trying to find the dagger in the map." Chase answered with another Chinese idiom. "You already know my true motive. I'm trying to impress you." Jack sighed. "Then why don't you eat first?" Chase pointed subtly to Jack's own untouched bowl. "Because it's rude to eat before your guest. Just because I choose not to be polite to people doesn't mean I don't know proper etiquette." Chase gave him an expectant look. After a drawn out moment Jack sighed and took up his spoon, watching Chase relax just barely as he bent over his soup bowl and began eating.

99. _Break_- Jack walked into the corner café, the sound of the chimes above the door barely registering in his sleep-deprived mind. He only seemed to fully wake up when he reached the counter and looked up into the face of his cashier, a slightly older Asian man who was smiling at him. "What would you like, Sir?" "Hmm? Oh right, I'll have whatever you've got that has lots of caffeine." "Long night?" "You don't know the half of it. Here." Jack tossed the plastic gift card that had been burning a hole in his pocket on the counter. He missed the worker's smirk at seeing the card. "Very well. I'll bring you your drink when it's ready." "Thanks…" Jack took a quick glance at the man's name tag, "Chase. I appreciate that. I've had a hard week." "Well, my break's in a few minutes anyways. Would it be okay if I had a drink with you?" Jack regarded the man for a moment before nodding. He turned to grab a free table, again missing the man's smirk.

100. _Terror_- Long ago Chase had learned the hard way that he would never know true and faithful love. He had given a woman his heart and not only been rejected but betrayed. He had grown cold, hiding his heart away from the world. That's why he was absolutely and honestly terrified for the first time in his life when a certain dorky teenage genius managed to fall into his arms and make that once silent heart beat for the first time in over a millennium. He had done everything to try and silence the frightening sound of his own heart that threatened his sanity and life, pushing the boy down and forcing him away at every chance, and yet the albino came back every time without a trace of resentment in those eyes which held so much adoration. Now as Chase held the sleeping mortal creature to his chest under the silken sheets he realized that how he felt at this moment was the difference between infatuation and true love.

_**Locally**_**- Continuation of **_**Reporter**_** and **_**Typewriter **_**from chapters 1 and 5. Jack proves yet again that he is dangerous in his own special way, and that totally turns Chase on. ;)**

_**Civilian**_**- Michael Bublé is a singer who did a few pretty good songs. If you want some suggestions, try "Fever", "MoonDance", "Sway", or "Come Fly With Me". Even though his album's fairly new, I keep getting this image of a WWII sort of bar. Tell me if you guys get any cool images from my stories. I'd love to know.**

_**Ritual**_**- I like giving Jack and Chase different personality traits, and this one is a very angry Jack with the original's love for evil. Oh, and this would probably be in Europe sometime around the era of the American Witch Hunts.**

_**Salt**_**- Throwing salt over your left shoulder is supposed to please the evil spirits nearby. Here, it's a way of summoning them. Yes, Jack resurrected the ancient evil, and as we all know, when you do something for an ancient magical being they have to do something in return. That's how all good fairytales work. I also forgot to tell you guys that since I didn't have internet when I started this, I cheated and picked the prompts from my list rather than using a generator to pick them at random. That's why there's a lot of continuations in this chapter.**

_**Expecting**_**- Third part of the **_**Ritual**_** series.**

_**Literal**_**- Ask Jack to build indestructible armor and black hole generators, he'll give you a WTF look. Tell him you need a pig to fly and he's got you covered. Typical.**

_**Colon**_**- Sequel to **_**Literal**_**. Toxic Megacolon is a life-threatening and rather nasty complication I found on Wikipedia. I figure anyone who got it in medieval times was pretty much screwed since they didn't have much medical knowledge. Poor Mallory.**

_**Idiom**_**- Continuation of Colon. Whether or not the food is poisoned, I can understand Chase's wariness. When it comes to an evil genius's cooking you just never know. I used my ****100 Common Chinese Idioms and Set Phrases**** book for this one. The first idiom is "Blow apart the hairs upon a fur to discover any defects". **_**In ancient times there was a man who was a notorious nitpicker. Once he went to buy a fur cloak. To check the fur, he blew the hairs apart, looking for trivial defects. This idiom came to be used to describe looking for trivial defects.**_** The second idiom is "When the map is unrolled the dagger is revealed". **_**In the late years of the Warring States Period, Jing Ke was entrusted by the crown prince of the State of Yan to assassinate the ruler of the State of Qin. In order to be able to get close to the latter, Jing Ke pretended to want to present him a valuable map. The assassin had hidden a dagger in the rolled-up map. When the map was unrolled the dagger was revealed. This idiom means that when things come to the final stage, the truth or the real intention is revealed.**_

_**Break**_**- And now you know the secret plot device behind the coffee card Chase left in **_**Case**_** back in chapter 5. He's working at the coffee shop as a cover. Pretty clever, huh?**

_**Terror**_**- I decided to do something really romantic and at least semi-canon for this one because it's my 100****th**** prompt. That record doesn't hold a candle to Crystallicsky's, but I felt it deserved something special, so enjoy the fluff. **


	11. Chapter 11

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

101. _Initiates_- Chase would never admit it, but he was impressed. He watched Jack sip another spoonful of soup with as much grace as he could muster. A week ago Chase had taken Jack's hideous goggles and used them to fashion a control amulet for Jack so he could control his inner beast. Ever since then he had been trying his hardest to behave for fear of being abandoned now that he "didn't need babysitting anymore" as he put it. Chase watched Jack swallow gently, his white throat fluttering delicately under the new leather choker with its transparent yellow-and-orange charm, and silently decided that the new Heylin initiate wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

102. _Charter_- "Well Mr. Chase, I promised I'd get you to port safely, now didn't I?" Jack swept his arm grandly towards the small coastal town. "You and your men more than fulfilled your part of the bargain. In fact," Jack walked up and slung an arm over the naval captain's suddenly tense shoulders, "you've done so wonderfully that I insist on buying you a drink. It's the least I can do." "That's really not necessary-" Chase tried to decline. "Nonsense, I happen to know the perfect little place just around the corner." Jack stated, walking down the gangplank with his involuntary drinking friend. Chase did not have a drink with Black Jack. He had three. After that they told stories of strange things they had found at sea, and then Jack took the time to teach Chase a dice game. The two completely opposite men had just sat back down at the bar for a fourth drought when a gangly violet haired pirate Chase recognized as the cartographer ran in panting. "Cap'n, bad news: one o' the scumbags tha' mutineed against the other cap'n survived an' got here before us. He's gone an' told the Navy that Cap'n Young's a traitor! They've put a bounty on the man, and guess who caught sight o' the poster?" Chase looked back and forth between the redhead and his mapmaker, noting Jack's suddenly sober expression and the other pirate's anger mixed in with the anxiety he seemed to emanate. "Tell me, Curtis." Chase quickly sobered up as well when he heard the pirate's tone. It was casual, but the dark undertone that reminded Chase of a brewing hurricane was without a doubt the voice of a man feared throughout the Spanish Main. "That old hag Wuya's in town. Shoulda known the greasy crow'd be here. I saw her just a few minutes ago, and she's out for the reward and yer blood, Cap'n." "Wuya?" Chase glanced sideways at the turbulent expression on Jack's face. "How do you know the Dark Siren of the Seas, Captain Wuya the Blood Rose?" "I worked for her once, and let me tell you this: all the rumors are true." Jack said without a hint of humor. "Then I can't stay here, can I?" Jack's expression went from stormy to bright in a flash. "You most certainly can't. I suppose you'll be needing a fast getaway then, now won't you? I happen to know of only three ships fast enough to outrun Wuya's _Sea Witch_ and one of them is decorating Davy Jones' locker. The second is captained by a man worse than Wuya if that's possible. That leaves just one, and I'll give you three guesses who has it." Chase knew he didn't need to guess as he looked at the smug expression on the young buccaneer's face. "What better place for a wrongly accused man to hide than with a bunch of pirates? I guess that means you've got another crewman for the time being…that is if you'll have me." "Why I'm honored." Jack teased before turning to his purple haired subordinate. "Call the crew back to the ship immediately and chart a southern course once it's done, Mr. Curtis." "South?" Chase questioned. "Aye, these waters are familiar to both Wuya and myself, but the old bird isn't adventurous in the least while I've sailed all over. We'll lose her around the coast of Africa and sail to the orient." "Sounds like a date." Chase joked.

103. _Receipt_- "Chase!" Jack ran into his mate's throne room crying, his grocery bag slipping to the ground by the door and falling over, fresh produce scattering across the tiles. Chase had almost no time to look startled before his pale lover collided with him, lithe white arms wrapping tightly around his chest and a delicate face burying itself in the emerald kung-fu jacket he'd chosen to wear that day. "What troubles you, Love?" Chase attempted to comfort the emotional creature. "Th-the cashier. When he saw the lotion I was buying--that jasmine kind you like me wearing—h-he called me whore!" Jack felt the muscles against his cheek ripple as Chase fought his inner dragon, but he didn't flinch. If anything, he held tighter. "Where was it and who was he?" Chase whispered. He couldn't speak any louder for fear of losing control. "I-I don't remember his name." was Jack's watery reply. Chase eased out of Jack's grip, shifting the teenager so that he was sitting on the everlord's throne. Free of the teary-eyed teen, Chase strode with quick angry steps to the discarded plastic bag and withdrew the receipt. Ah, there it was. Chase was fiendishly pleased to see that Safeway's cash registers print the names of the serving cashiers on their receipts. "I'll be back in just a moment. I have something I need to do." Chase both promised Jack and warned whatever god was unfortunate enough to be watching what he planned to do.

104. _Resolve_- Jack rolled his eyes as his father's nobles began bickering with those of the king his father was trying to ally himself with. No one was going to be very good friends at this rate. His royal pain of a father could kiss his kingdom good-bye if he didn't create an alliance with King Chase, and the cold-faced warrior across the room didn't look like he was in the mood for peace and the like. The fact that the two countries spoke different languages didn't help either. Jack's father kept offering things like land and money, but Chase's nobles would continuously reply that their king wanted none of it, and a fight would break out like it had now. Finally he got fed up with it and decided to resolve the issue himself. "My Lord Chase!" Jack called across the throne room. He was rewarded both with sudden silence and intent golden eyes. "You want neither land nor money. I understand why. You feel that no amount of simple property should sway you to fight for a foreign country." Jack addressed the sitting ruler in his own tongue, enjoying the astounded look shared by all but the one he spoke to (he was supposed to be learning to fight, not speak alien dialects). "You are by far more clever than your father who claims himself to be a king but shows no respect even for the power that he craves." Chase replied, smug in the fact that the man he spoke of did not understand a word, but that he knew every treasonous sound emanated by the foreign dignitaries. "Many thanks. Now here is what I propose. You will not fight for a country that pays you in acres and taxes, but surely you would defend the homeland of a consort?" Chase's eyes grew wide at the subtle yet phenomenal offer. He scanned the prince's face, searching for a hint of malice or humor in those rubies he claimed as eyes, but saw only seriousness and perhaps a touch of respect and admiration. "You realize that if I were to accept then the land that belongs to you would be mine in the event of your father's death, do you not?" "If you have no need for land, then what use have I for it? I would be content to belong rather than to own." Chase smirked darkly, enjoying his new "consort" already simply for his mind.

105. _Specification_- Chase had been standing in Jack's lair for the past ten minutes and the teen had yet to jump or scream in fright upon realizing that he was not alone. So far he was completely absorbed in his machines. He had been working on some new specifications for a super-sonic jet, and was bent over at the waist working on the engine. All the while he had been humming softly, his hips swaying seductively. Finally Chase managed to break away from the taunting vision and grasp Jack's shoulder. If he had not been sensible enough to hold onto the albino, Jack would have thumped his head on the engine hood when he jolted. "What're you doing here, Chase?" Jack asked, pulling his ipod earbuds out. "What were you listening to?" Chase gestured to the onyx music player on Jack's belt. "I was listening to _Hit That Jive Jack_ by the Jumpin' Joz Band. I found it on itunes, but I only had enough to get the one song." "Remind me to buy you the whole CD some time."

106. _Minded_- Jack walked through the old Chinese castle's hallways, enjoying the fact that he could now do so freely. He had sat down to breakfast a few weeks ago, the morning after he had resolved to peacefully change Lord Chase rather than attempt to kill the vampire, and had politely informed his host that he didn't intend to leave until the immortal was reformed. Lord Young had been both irritated and pleased by Jack's stubbornness. Of course, that might not have been the only reason he stayed, Jack admitted to himself as he thought of that moment when Chase had almost—well to be honest Jack wasn't completely sure what would have happened if Chase hadn't stopped when he did, but he had a feeling that no matter what it would have been monumental. An open window caught Jack's eye as he reached the palace's main entryway. A moment later a flash of blond hair registered in his peripheral, and Jack knew who was there. "Aaron? Is that you?" Jack asked softly. The intruder revealed himself at Jack's call, a well-muscled blonde with olive green eyes appearing from the shadows. "Jack? I haven't seen you since the hunter clan meeting two years ago. They said you came here and never came back. We were all sure you were dead." "I'm still breathing, thanks. What are you doing here?" Aaron gave his fellow hunter a strange look. "I'm here to kill the vampire that haunts this territory, Lord Young. Is that not why you came? He hasn't fled, has he?" "No, he hasn't left." Jack answered quickly. There was a long and tense silence as Jack and Aaron studied each other. Then the larger hunter broke the quiet. "You're obviously able to leave, and yet have not. Nor have you killed the vampire here. Is that what I am to understand?" "Yes, but-" "No! There are no excuses for what has so obviously occurred. You've become this bloodsucker's pet, his bitch! I'll end you both as is my duty." A silver blade flashed in the angry hunter's hand before it mysteriously vanished and reappeared at his neck, a new hand gripping the handle. "Is your duty worth your life, you narrow-minded cow?" Chase asked with quiet malice in his sudden prisoner's ear. A whimper gurgled up out of Aaron's throat. "Then begone." Chase withdrew the blade, making sure it nicked the foolish mortal's flesh before retreating completely. "I never want to see your face again." The hunter was off and running like the wind through the now open doors. Chase turned to see Jack almost in tears. "He didn't even give me a chance. He just assumed—I almost died at the hand of a so-called comrade…" Chase listened to his pet mumble for a minute before pulling the white creature to his chest gently. "I understand. What you feel, many have felt since the beginning of time. I too have suffered this pain. I don't know if it makes any difference, but you are no prisoner, not anymore. The doors of my home will never lock on you, whether you come or go." "That means a lot." Jack whispered through silent tears, knowing that it didn't matter now because he no longer had a reason to leave. For once the vampire had won, and the hunter didn't mind.

107. _Wears_- "What are you wearing?!" Chase asked, incredulity evident in his tone. Jack looked his outfit over with sinfully innocent eyes before looking up at Chase, a finger going to his lip while the other dropped down and gripped the edge of his short blue plaid skirt. "Don't you want to _play_?" He asked, pouting cutely while his knees turned inward to touch chastely and his black doll shoes twisted to reflect the light. Chase, too, looked the life-sized Raggedy Anne up and down before deciding, "Who wouldn't?" Without another word Chase had closed the gap between himself and his "doll", catching red painted lips in his own while one hand splayed across Jack's lower back and another caught his face, smearing the carefully colored pink circle on the high cheekbone. "You, my love, have entirely too much free time. Allow me to remedy that in our room."

108. _Size_- The storm had hit without warning, forcing Chase to find cover quickly. Luckily, a small grove of old trees nearby had grown with the obvious intent of becoming a house, their branches weaving together overhead to form a natural roof. The wolf laid down thankfully on the slightly cool moss and was instantly asleep. He had planned on sleeping right through the storm, but yipping and scrabbling followed by a cold nose burrowing into his fur woke the black canine. Curled up against him trying to escape the storm was a white dog hardly more than a pup that had obviously escaped a nearby village and become lost. Chase growled at the thing but only received a response when thunder rumbled through the trees, and even then the dog only sought to get closer. Chase stood, the smaller white canine tumbling across the springy moss at the absence of his shelter. The little white dog looked up at the black wolf, and Chase was sure the pup would run in fear after realizing Chase was superior in size and strength and therefore a threat. Instead, Chase's unwanted companion trotted over panting happily, its tail flicking back and forth in small energetic wags, and nuzzled against Chase's shoulder. At first the lone wolf was confused by the display of affection. Then, as the other canine's warmth melted through his black coat, Chase decided that maybe this wasn't so bad. The pup really didn't have anywhere to go, and he had been meaning to start his own pack. Decided, Chase laid down again, this time letting the smaller dog curl up against him, and basked in the shared warmth before falling asleep.

109. _Rapidly_- Many weeks had passed since Chase was saved by the foreign boy he now called his master from the horrors of being broken. He had been taught the native tongue and picked it up with surprising speed, and he was rarely made to do much work. Yet he grew restless. Less and less he was treated like the brilliant general he was; Jack seemed to think that him just another slave. Even now he stood in his master's room while Jack who was in bed gestured for him to climb in. Any other time Chase might have obeyed the command his master was giving—the boy was anything but ugly—but Chase had been brooding on his current situation for too long and tonight was the last straw. Instead of joining Jack in bed, he headed for the door. "Don't leave! I order you to come back!" Jack demanded. In an instant he was pinned to his mattress, rough hands that had held a sword for far too long gripping his shoulders painfully tight. "You have forgotten." Chase stated darkly in his accented tone. "You have forgotten that I am a warrior. You took me so I would not be broken, and have forgotten that I am no soulless bedmate. You claim you saved me, but I think you simply wanted some excitement in your dull life. Understand this: I am not some plaything. I am a soldier." And Chase was gone, the door swinging shut with a hard thud. Jack sat, his hand flattening over his rapidly beating heart. He could have ordered his slave back. He could have punished him. Instead, he sat there thinking hard on what he had done in saving Chase and why. Jack remembered the fire in Chase's eyes, and realized that he had been trying to claim it as his own all this time. That spark was freedom, though. Jack knew he couldn't have it, and so he stayed up late into the night planning.

110. _Detection_- Chase jolted as something heavy came down on his waist. His eyes flashing open, he found his mate straddling his hips and smiling smugly. How could he not have detected the clumsy genius? Was he slipping? "You're too comfortable around me." Jack teased, unconsciously answering Chase's questions. "Any special reason you're on my lap?" "Two reasons. One is because it's Chinese New Year, and I thought it'd be fun to celebrate the new year by serving you breakfast in bed." Saying this, Jack set the eggs-and-pancakes laden platter on his lover's lap and smiled sweetly. "And the other reason?" Chase asked suspiciously. Jack's sweet smile twisted into something devious as he replied, "I have also personally declared it Smex You Up Day." Jack knocked Chase's breakfast to the ground, enjoying the sound of the plate shattering as he claimed the dragon's lips possessively, his fingers quickly twining in his lover's hair as the warrior responded.

!magic nonexistent number!. _Dares_- Chase walked into his throne room only to have his mood go instantly from calm to _WTF!_ in an instant. He had come in to find Jack wearing a "Black Parade" uniform and trying to teach his warrior cats how to build a cheerleading pyramid like elephants might at the circus. "Spicer." Chase growled menacingly to gain the young man's attention. Jack jumped in surprise as expected and whirled around with a blush. "Oh, hi Chase. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing, huh? Actually, this whole situation reminds me of a story. Once ther—mmph!" Jack struggled against the leather hand clamped over his mouth. "Don't you even dare." Chase warned.

_**Initiates**_**- Continuation from **_**Compensate**_** in Chapter 8. **

_**Charter**_**- Continuation of **_**Nail**_** from chapter 9. Pirates are so much fun to write. X3**

_**Receipt**_**- I don't use insults like the one in this prompt often, but I needed something sufficiently insulting enough. You'll rarely get that sort of language from me. As for the poor sucker who dissed Jack, (I think his name's Chuck or something if you feel sorry enough for him to warn him, but I doubt anyone plans on interfering) let's just say he didn't show up for work the next day, shall we? Oh ,and hopefully Chase will "deal" with this prompt the same way he did Chuck because this stupid word is the reason you've had to wait so long for an update. It totally stumped me.**

_**Resolve**_**- I think sometimes we're all so consumed with chack and two hot dudes making out that we neglect the characters'…characters. Jack is smart and admires Chase. He's not always some clueless blushing virgin. So this prompt is dedicated to Smart!Jack.**

_**Specification**_**- Look up that band. It's swing dance music, and I swear Jack wrote the song.**

_**Minded**_**- Continuation of Spout from Chapter 8. What, did you think I was going to have Jack turn Chase good or something? No, I don't feel like bringing about the apocalypse just yet. Oh, and Aaron didn't get very far. Chase happens to like keeping hunting dogs, and it was dinner time.**

_**Wears**_**- All I have to say is that Jack is impossibly fun to dress up and always manages to look good in whatever you put him in. This prompt proves it.**

_**Size**_**- Inspired by Crystallicsky's animal prompts. That includes the pantherxstag and wolf prompts.**

_**Rapidly**_**- Sequel to **_**Dignity**_** back in chapter 5. There will obviously be a continuation. Also, I was going to have Chase save Jack or something and earn his freedom, but I decided that not all romances start perfectly, and decided to take a darker path instead. Hopefully that means the end will be even brighter, but you never know.**

_**Detection**_**- Oh Jack, you've gone and wasted a perfectly good breakfast. XD**

_**Dares**_**- I'm going to assume pretty much everyone reading this also reads Crystallicsky's Anthology of Love. This is gift art and a follow-up for her insane story series in chapter 60. Trust me, you don't want to know what story Jack was planning on telling.**


	12. Chapter 12

**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

111. _Believed_- Images and senses flashed through his mind, barely registering as he ran: the slapping of his leather sandals against the courtyard stones, the panting breaths that echoed down empty hallways, the stress of muscles as he shoved the heavy wooden door open; and he was there. Chase panted raggedly even as his eyes raked over his ivory "Jack" looking for signs of life like a madman seeking salvation. Nothing. The statue was as still as winter on the mountains. Chase walked forward as if in a trance, his hands gripping the outstretched one of his statue reflexively in an attempt to keep his sanity, both laughing and sobbing in his mind and heart for ever having believed a statue could be given life. As he inwardly wept, Chase looked longingly to his statue's face—and his heart stopped beating for an instant. Those distant eyes now seemed focused on him, and Chase didn't remember there being any hint of pink to Jack's cheeks. Chase watched in astonishment as his ivory creation awoke like ice melting from flower-laden fields. Colorless eyes turned ruby, the hand clasped in his own grew soft and warm, and Jack's feigned smile turned genuine. "Jack, is it truly you? Speak to me. Just one word so I know I'm not dreaming." Chase begged. Jack's smile widened, and he threw himself into the king's arms, gently whispering against the man's collarbone, "Chase, my love." Chase paused in astonishment before returning Jack's embrace, placing gentle kisses to the boy's soft white hair as he marveled on his love's first words and silently thanked the gods for this angel he now held.

112. _Proved_- Chase gave a harsh sigh as Jackson and Jacob clunked their lunch trays down on either side of him and then simultaneously breathed into his ears, "Hi Chase," knowing quite well what that did to him. "You know, it's not very fair, both of you ganging up on me." Chase pointed out. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "First off, who said we play fair? And second-" "we're not ganging up on you. We just happened to have the same idea at the same time." Jacob finished. "Yeah, it's not our fault we're so closely linked." Jackson added. Chase rolled his eyes before an idea and a devious smirk came to him. He suddenly turned to Jackson, grabbed his arm, and bit his earlobe gently. This sudden attention earned Chase, interestingly enough, two surprised moans of pleasure. "What do you think you're doing, Chase?" Jackson half gasped as Chase licked the bite, enjoying the shiver it caused the albino. "Just proving a theory." He said as he kept holding Jackson's arm and reached over to grip Jacob's thigh. Two pleased shudders coursed under Chase's fingertips. "I guess you were right. You really are linked that closely." Chase said offhandedly before getting up and heading for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" both twins questioned half-angrily, half-longingly. "I'm going to class." Chase said loftily before leaning in so that his breath teased both boys' ears as they had done to him, "The second floor closet after school." He softly ordered before leaving.

113. _Obey_- Chase looked around in confusion at the white plaster walls that had replaced his stone cavern of a tomb. Far too much had changed since his fellow monks had imprisoned him. A snap of his fingers and his warrior cats shook off their stone casings as if they were covered in water instead of granite. Chase smiled at the sight of his feline soldiers, but the dark smirk shifted to a frown as he watched the cats try futilely to pass the two jade slabs at the door to the chamber. So they had set up gate guardian stones, had they? Chase's attention was suddenly drawn by a soft groan. He looked over to see a strange boy of pure white and vibrant red trying to pick himself up off the floor. "You!" He snapped, crossing the room quickly, his boots scattering bits of shattered bronze. The youth's head snapped up, revealing bright red eyes wide in surprise and fear. "What year is it, and who are you?" Chase asked. The boy responded first in a strange tongue and then shakily in his own, "It's the 21st century, 1500 years since you were imprisoned. My name is Jack, and I broke the seal on you." Chase gave "Jack" a skeptical look. The boy didn't look like anyone very wise or evil. He should neither have the means nor drive to free the dark lord. "If you will obey me, then you may live yet." Chase said, his voice clearly emphasizing the fact that refusal _would_ mean death. He expected terrified looks and cries of mercy. He wasn't ready for Jack to straighten up with a big grin and proclaim, "Of course! What do you need first?" Now this was an interesting turn of events.

114. _Constructs_- "Of course! What do you need first?" Jack asked energetically, more than happy to help this Adonis of a demon create a little chaos. "The door is protected by stone guardian tablets. I cannot leave, and my warriors cannot enter." Warriors? Jack looked over and gave a squeak of fear at the sight of tigers and lions pacing just outside the room. "W-well," Jack scratched his temple for a second as he examined the room, "how strong are you?" Chase gave him a look. "Okay, then we have two choices. We can either sit here for days trying to figure out the tablets' deactivating spell, or you could just bust through the wall over there. I mean, this museum is practically constructed with cardboard and spit wads." The last sentence was in Jack's own tongue since he couldn't translate it, but Chase didn't look like he much cared what it had been. Instead, he had been focusing on channeling his energy. Jack watched golden eyes light up like topazes in the sun as the god's body twisted and transformed in an instant leaving a true demon in its place. Jack let his eyes travel over the dragon's glossy scales and muscled chest for a moment before Chase turned and fell upon the wall with a shattering roar, dust and wood flying as he slammed his fists and tail into the cheap plaster, easily demolishing the room divider. For the second time that day Jack was left almost speechless, this time only able to utter a "whoa" before he picked up his feet and ran to catch up with the dragon lord.

115. _Fished_- Chase tried to make sense of how he had gone from eating a nice dinner with Jack in the dining room to having the youth straddling his hips as they made out on the couch, but everything between the two moments seemed to be a blur. He fished around for a single word that might explain his current situation, coming up with _magnetism_ and _desire_ before settling on _opportunity_ and leaving it at that so he could fully enjoy the warm body pressed against his and the agile fingers working his armor ties loose.

116. _Culprit_- Jack had had a wonderful day with Chase at the coffee shop, and had gone back every day for the last week, almost forgetting the annoying thief that had bested him twice—that is, until tonight when a window alarm was triggered at the museum. Jack ran into the rare weapons collection, taser gun at the ready, knowing exactly who would be there when he turned the corner. The thief spun at Jack's entrance, a red dragon mask greeting the security guard. "All right. You're not going anywhere this time. Hands up!" Jack ordered, his taser raised at the ready and humming with electricity. The thief complied as several sirens went off outside, police pulling up alongside the building, the red and blue lights flashing through the window and illuminating the room. Jack's eyes widened in surprise at the familiar glint of gold revealed in the dark recesses of the dragon's eyeholes by the flashing lights. "Chase?" Jack whispered, his voice all but drowned by the wail of the cop cars. The museum's doors banging open could be heard easily enough in spite of the sound, though. Jack whirled around as several armed cops stormed in. "Where's the thief?" One asked. Jack turned back, catching a flicker of movement just outside the far open window. He hesitated in thought before spinning back around with a determined look. "The culprit escaped out the western windows." Jack pointed to the window close to his right that was also open, the thief's earlier entrance route. The police rushed out in pursuit of a false lead while Jack looked back at the window through which the thief—Chase—had really escaped. "You owe me." He told the empty room.

117. _Scenery_- The night air was chill and crisp, the full moon turning the cold evening into a blue and black world of shadows. The calls of nocturnal creatures added to the strange and foreign setting, making the familiar Chinese coastal forest seem almost alien. The place was exotically beautiful, but Chase wasn't here to enjoy the scenery. He let all the sounds and sights of the forest melt away in his mind, leaving only the well hidden clues that hinted at an intruder's passing before him. He followed the path like a bloodhound, and when he finally realized where it was heading, he cut off the path and took a shortcut through the camp. He had to hurry. Lately the emperor had decided that Japan's resources were worth making the island nation his own. An army had been launched with a matching navy to take Japan, but the foreigners had been more difficult to subdue than expected. The emperor's elite guard had been forced to station itself on the coast across the sea to control the navy since they had been made to retreat from Japanese ground. Their position had been compromised just recently, and Chase had been finding traces of a ninja assassin following the battalion as it attempted to find new ground. Tonight the Japanese blade-for-hire had decided to make their move, and if Chase didn't hurry then his commanding officer General Dashi, would be killed. It was almost pitch black in the spacious tent, the single candle's flickering light casting more shadows than banishing them. It was out of these shadows that he emerged, the sudden light on his white mask making him seem like a ghost. He drew a single kunai from his waist pouch, the dark metal scraping softly against leather as it was unsheathed. He reached out to grab his target and pin him for the kill when a bar of steel—no, a man's arm—wrapped around his arms and chest tightly, pulling him back against an equally hard chest and pinning him like a mouse in a trap. A glimmer of light and the feeling of a thin line of pressure against his neck informed Jack—for he had been named after his European merchant father—that a scimitar was threatening to take his head. "No Chinese blood will be spilled tonight." hissed a dark voice in Jack's ear. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye and instead of seeing a mindless soldier saw a fierce warrior with a molten gaze fixed on his own face. Jack felt his breath hitch when he made eye contact, but reminded himself that his mask prevented the Chinese soldier from seeing anything behind it. "I'm afraid you're wrong. It may not be your general's, but Chinese blood _will_ be spilled." Jack said in Japanese, knowing full well that the man understood him. With a swift twist of his arm Jack's kunai lodged itself in the guard's thigh. Chase cried out as the blade dug in deep. He tried to keep his grip strong despite the pain, but his flinch was all the assassin had needed to slip out of his grasp and disappear into the night, the tent flap fluttering in the young man's passing. Jack ran for his life and his sanity, not sure which spurred him faster. Even so, no matter how hard he ran he couldn't get the memory of the man's grip out of his mind or the heat of it off his skin, so he just kept running.

118. _Understood_- He had grown far too soft, Chase realized in disdain when he was awoken in the night by ropes around his wrists, and a blind and gag. He lashed out, pleased when his foot connected with someone's limb and a crunch followed by a muffled scream rang out. The struggle was in vain though, and Chase was quickly dragged off to who knows where by his unknown assailants. Chase could tell by the change in lights past his blind that they had left the city, and then he was made to get into something wooden and rocking—a boat. He knew only the boat's motion for a while before he was pulled onto something much larger, but similarly built. It was then that the blindfold was removed, and Chase found himself on a large ship. A man, obviously the captain, stepped forward and addressed Chase in the foreign tongue he was still unused to. "We'll be taking you home, General Chase. I'm sorry for any problems and the like in getting here, but this sort of thing could be considered treason, and we couldn't have you waking up the whole town. "What treason?" Chase asked. "Why, freeing a slave and transporting him home. Normally it wouldn't be all that bad, but you're the general of our current enemies, so we had to go about doing this with you knowing as little as possible. I trust while you're with us you won't be busting up any more of my men?" The captain asked, but Chase wasn't listening. He had finally grasped the situation and understood what was happening. Jack had decided to free him. Chase looked to the distant shore where the town and its lights looked like nothing more than a swarm of fireflies, trying to imagine which one belonged to the boy that had risked his life for Chase's freedom.

119. _Waffle_- 'I swear; we're all a bunch of lemmings following each other off of cliffs.' Jack thought as he tried to get up in the subway car to turn and thank the poor man who'd had to share his seat only to be pushed out by the mob of people going to their jobs. Jack managed to escape the suited throng of workers, and stood to the side scanning the subway car's windows for any sign of the person whose company he had been enjoying. When enough people had shuffled off, though, Jack saw that the seat was empty. "Man, and I never got to see what he looked like." Jack muttered sadly. "See what who looked like?" asked a voice Jack had quickly grown used to over the past half hour. He spun excitedly, prepared for anything except the charming Asian man that stood there leaning casually against a pillar looking like a Greek statue in casual work clothes. "I-I…" This was the man Jack had been talking to? He blushed at the thought of all those people who had seen him sitting in this man's lap for half an hour talking animatedly about politics and new energy sources like some sort of nerd. His thoughts were interrupted. "I must admit, you're just as charming from the front as the back." Chase informed Jack with equal measures of bluntness and tact. "Uh, th-thanks. For the compliment _and_ the seat on the sub. That was really nice." "I found it quite pleasant. No need to thank me for that." Chase replied. "W-well, I have to go to work…but why not come to my place at seven? I'll make breakfast for dinner, waffles and everything…that is if you're interested." "I'd be delighted. Your address?" Chase asked. Jack scrounged around in his laptop bag for a scrap of paper and a pen, reveling in the wonderful turn of events that had landed him in this man's company.

120. _Singular_- _You are a unique spirit, Chase Young. As it is, there is currently no being on earth that is your perfect other. The Yin to your Yang has not yet been born, and will not be within your natural lifetime. _The oracle's words rang in Chase's ears as he took the soup from Hannibal Bean, his choice made not in desire for power, but for love. He had joined evil so that he might live long enough to find his other half. He had expected his mate to be like him in skill and wit, never realizing just what the oracle had meant by Yin and Yang. It was only now as he kissed away tears of joy from Jack's eyes at having finally been accepted that he realized only this singular creature who countered his personality in every way could ever make him happy.

**Requested sequel time! You've all been asking for continuations like I said you should, but I keep neglecting to do them. Well this time I got all the right words from my generator so enjoy! Also, I just realized that only one of these was not affected, inspired, suggested, or requested by someone. Awesome, huh?**

_**Believed**_**- End of the Pygmalion/Galatea story from chapters 2 and 7 as requested by Crystallicsky. Thanks for motivating me to finish this. **

_**Proved**_**- A 1 ½ sequel to Crystallicsky's **_**Twins**_** and **_**Sophmoric**_**. (anyone remember Lion King 1 ½ ? That's what I mean. After the first but before the second.) I had this feeling that despite two Jacks that are older than Chase, he'd still end up on top. **

_**Obey**_**- AyameKitsune helped me remember that **_**Camera**_** in Chapter 9 needed continuing. Looks like that jade by the entrance actually had a purpose…**

_**Constructs**_**- …not that it helped much. You'll no doubt have noticed by now that I felt like being artistically descriptive in this chapter. That's what happens when you're reading five different assigned books, most of them in old English like **_**The Tempest**_** and **_**The Trials of Socrates by Plato**_**.**

_**Fished**_**- I recently remembered (with help from Foxyperv) that **_**Literal, Colon, **_**and **_**Idiom**_** in Chapter 10 left off rather unromantically which simply can't be allowed considering the story title, **_**A Taste of Romance,**_** so I quickly fixed that.**

_**Culprit**_**- I don't remember any requests for this one (although Shadir left some motivating reviews) but I felt it needed continuing before it collected too much dust. Fourth in the **_**Concealed**_** series.**

_**Scenery**_**- This one is an old idea I got that is admittedly inspired by Chaos—Child and her past Jack incarnation (who is uber cute if you haven't seen it). I always wanted Jack to wear that awesome little mask thing that holds his heli-bot on, and it'd be ironic if our clumsy goof Jack was a hard-core ninja in a past life. It makes sense though, a balance of power as it were. And he beat Chase! Also, in case you're confused, Chase is technically on the good side which is why he's serving under Dashi. It's for the good of their country. This prompt does a lot of perspective switches, so let me know if you're confused. Oh, and I did an illustration for this one that will be linked in my profile once I have it up.**

_**Understood**_**- Continuation of **_**Dignity**_** and **_**Rapidly**_** in chapters 5 and 11. There were two ways I could have gone, with a short version where Jack goes with Chase, or a long version which is obviously the one I chose. Now I have two more choices I need to make on how to complete the pairing, and I can't choose. It'll depend on the prompt so no one knows how this one will end.**

_**Waffle**_**- I was seriously tempted to do something ridiculous, but I figured **_**Subway**_** from Chapter 6 needed a little love. Haikari really liked that one so I figured, why not?**

_**Singular**_**- I had a revelation. Chase was a really great good guy, so why accept Hannibal's offer? He couldn't have been so weak that he'd cave and accept without a really good reason, but there's really no development in the show. This is my theory, inspired in part by Ch4cksl4sher's **_**Time and Again**_** posted by Redlioness where Jack is the reason Chase turns evil.**


End file.
